


Yuri on Ice! Day & Night

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Childhood Memories, First Kiss, Hospital Sex, Injury, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Russian Mafia, Secret Identity, Shower Sex, Traditions, Weddings, in the middle of a hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: AU Mafia - Victor is the leader of one of the most famous mafia families in Russia. A ruthless businessman who, at the request of a friend, goes to a wedding agency. There, he meets a super-fluffy Japanese man who ... hides a secret?





	1. Step 1 - Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Here I am again with a new Yuri on Ice! story. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and please leave a review for this Fic.

Victor Nikiforov is pissed.  _No._  Victor Nikforov is very pissed. As he saw himself in this situation, he does not know.  _Damn JJ_  , he curses.  _How can he make an appointment with the wedding consultant the week he and Isabela are traveling_? And what's more, to collect the favor that Victor owed at the same time?  _Shit._

In a black suit and gray tie, he descends from his black ferrari, passing his left hand through his hair, where his fringe slides back to his face and covers his left eye. He finds himself facing a simple house with a blue wall, with a gold plaque with the words  **[Yu-topia Marriages]**. Checking his rolex, he takes a deep breath and button his jacket, approaching the gate and ringing the bell.

"Yes?" A male voice on the other side of the gate.

"My name is Victor, and I'm here representing Jean-Jacques Leroy and his fiancée Isabela Yang." Victor introduces himself by using the first name for caution, he is the head of one of the most powerful families of the Russian Mafia, the Nikiforov's.

"Ah, right." He listens, along with a noise coming from the gate, which opens.

_And what he sees makes him lose his breath._

An Asian boy, with short black hair sliding wet on his clear forehead. His chocolate-brown eyes give the face a little bit roundish. He was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved black white shirt, glued to his body.

"Please come in, Mr. Nikiforov," he says, positioning himself so that he allows him into the house.

_Victor frowns. How did he...?_

"I'm already aware of your arrive through Mr. Leroy," the boy says, wiping his hair with a towel as Victor passes him, entering the house. "Please forgive me. I thought our meeting would be in an hour, so I'm not tidied up properly. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, and I am the wedding coordinator of Mr. Leroy and Miss. Yang. "

 _Yuuri Katsuki._  He likes the sound of his name. Besides, it's the same name as his Yuri.

"Actually, I do not even know what I'm doing here," Victor admits, taking his right hand from behind his neck.

"Well, Mr. Leroy told me he could pass the bill to you," Yuuri says, laughing. "But I do not think it will be possible if you're not aware of it."

"That ... before I decide, could you show me what was decided?" He asks, looking at the consultant.

"Sure, no problem."

Victor looks around, as if searching for something specific. But it ends up only finding a two-story house painted with ivory and a beautiful garden with several flowering plants.  _A typical residence._

"Mr. Nikiforov, do you mind if we talk about the marriage of Mr. Leroy and Miss. Yang with me wearing those clothes? I can change clothes, but it would take a while and that means delaying you." Yuuri Katsuki says, passing by the Russian with silver-blond hair, going to the blue door and opening it. "You first, please."

The timid smile of that Asian hits the heart of Victor, who lowers his head to hide his face. In this, he ends up looking at a peculiar part of his body that makes him moan.  _His hips._  Passing through the door, Victor faces a large room with a marble desk on his left side, with a laptop attached to it, along with several scratched papers, a glass with several colored pens and a white cell phone. On the wall in front of him, a huge marble bookcase full of books on the top and black folders on the bottom, divided in half by a large LCD TV off.

On the floor, a large black and white rug with oriental character designs goes up a pair of black sofas of two and three places. On the wall, several portraits of weddings around a large one from an oriental family. He looks at the portrait, where he sees a short, fat woman standing next to a man a little taller than she is. Both embrace a girl with black hair and a fat boy who in turn hugs a small poodle.

"I'm the boy," Yuuri Katsuki says. "That was my family."

Victor is surprised to hear the boy reveal something private, until he perceives something peculiar and decides to ask.

"'Was'?" He looks at the Asian, who passes by him and approaches the portrait.

"They died in a car accident 18 years ago. I was the only survivor." He says, laughing.

But Victor realizes that his eyes glittered sadly.  _Tears._

"Let's get down to business?" He cuts off the thought of the Russian, who was ready to apologize.

"Fine." He says, looking at him.

Yuuri Katsuki goes to the bookshelf and picks up a black folder, where it's glued to the front is the name of Jean-Jacques and Isabela. He opens it and removes a paper from it, reading it.

"Sit down, please, and serve yourself with biscuits, coffee, and tea." He says, pointing respectfully with his right hand on the sofa where there is a corner table with two thermos bottles, glass cups And a platter full of assorted biscuits. Mr. Leroy, when he closed the contract with me, asked for my most expensive one, which consists of personalized invitations, themed decor and cake, buffet with different types of dishes, alcoholic drinks of various brands, a wedding dress and a designer suit ... The most expensive possible and in an exorbitant amount for 500 people. "

Staring at Victor earnestly, Yuuri tilts his face to the right, analyzing his expression of surprise at the information.

"I wondered how he would pay for it all. Since even for me, with so many marriages that I coordinated, is somewhat exaggerated, in my opinion, but this worries me very much because of the date, although he says that everything is fine. And one thing that bothers me is the fact that he asked for the exclusion of the security part, which for me is extremely necessary in a large party of this kind. "He bites his lip, removing some stapled and typed sheets from the folder, Pen marks on the side. "Here's the total budget."

Victor takes the sheets and analyzes them. Yuuri stands up and uses coffee, placing a glass in half for the Russian, who thanks him and drinks a sip, surprised by the taste.

"Delicious." he says, surprised.

"I'm glad you liked it." Yuuri says, smiling again.

Victor looks back at the leaves, trying to focus on the papers in his hands and not that angelic smile.  _Damn it!_

Mr. Nikiforov? "Yuuri Katsuki asks, looking at him.

"Well, Mr. Katsuki," Victor says, coughing to disguise. "Security and party will be my business. But I'd like you to visit my residence to review my bodyguard team and the party.

"Of course." Yuuri responds. "When?"

"Tonight. Would you like to have dinner with me at my residence? "Victor asks, surprising the Asian. "You can meet my son."

"Oh, how interesting. I also have a son. "That Russian did not expect this. "Can I bring him, too? Maybe he and his son can have fun together. "

"Hmm, you're right. But I'd like to meet him sooner." Victor says sullenly.

Yuuri looks at the clock and smiles.

"He should be here in half an hour. You can want to wait for him, if you want." he says, picking up the papers and finishing his coffee. "So, you want to see more details? I have a photo album with a wedding that uses the same. "

"Is it okay to show me something so personal?" Victor asks, eating a biscuit and drinking the rest of the coffee.

"Of course, it was the groom himself, Thai actor Phichit Chulanont, who made a point of paying for a copy of his wedding album with actor Seung-gil Lee for me." Yuuri says, getting up and going to the bookshelf, pulling out a thick Book and toss it open, flipping a little to turn it over and extend it to Victor, who looks at the pictures of a beautiful wedding, with two grooms smiling and kissing. He looks at the other photos, amazed at the beautiful party displayed there.

"That's so beautiful!" He exclaims, surprised by Yuuri also working with gay marriages. "But having a gay marriage must have been difficult."

"Not so much. I only help people who love each other, regardless of their sex, since I myself am gay and I know how hard it is. "This surprises Victor, who widens his eyes and looks at him.

_Wait wait wait. He's gay? But he said he has a son..._

A cell phone rings and Yuuri, apologizing to Victor, walks to the desk and answers. The Russian listens to him speak a language that he recognizes to be Japanese, although he does not know what he is talking about and decides to wait for him while observing Phichit Chulanont's wedding photo album. His eyes sparkle as she sees the bride and groom kissing, and in a photo, hugging Yuuri, who was also smiling. He can see details of the church, the decor, the cheery faces of the guests and party after the ceremony.

Victor decides he will pay JJ's wedding, convinced by the quality of the work he saw in the photos, and by the coordinator himself, whom he is passionate about. It is a feeling he is sure he has felt before, in a not too distant past. In his mind, the memory of a figure with long black hair mingles with the red stain on his clothes and the sound of gunshots.

Mr. Nikiforov? "Yuuri Katsuki asks, approaching him.

"You can call me Victor." The Russian says, pulling out a wallet and a checkbook from it.

"You can call me Yuuri."

"This is going to be a bit complicated, because my son is also called Yuri," Victor says, tilting his face.

"Oh, I see," Yuuri says, sounded a little sad, and has his attention diverted to the entrance, where an apparently grumpy not oriental teenager appears. "Okaeri, Beka."

"Tadaima, Yuu-san," he says, and looks at Victor.

"Later we will visit the residence of this gentleman to the work and he offered us a dinner," Yuuri says, in Japanese. "Victor Nikiforov, this is my son, Otabek Altlin Katsuki.

"Nice to meet you." Otabek says in English to Victor, and looks back at Yuuri, speaking in Japanese. "He looks like the person of that day. It's him?"

"Pleasure, Otabek," Victor says, watching Yuuri say something more to the young man.

"Yes, but he does not know. Or does not remember." Yuuri responds to Otabek.

Otabek walks away from them, letting Yuuri and Victor get the last details and part of the value of the marriage. Victor says goodbye, saying he would pick them up at 6:00 p.m. Before changing his clothes, Yuuri picks up a backpack and puts on it the laptop, the camera, his drawing materials, his diary, a strange black box and two shirts, a black and a dark blue. When it is near 6pm, he and Otabek are ready, outside, waiting for Victor.


	2. Step 2 - Seagulls & Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Yuuri's past memories... With Victor?

_Gunshots. Flames. Smoke. Burnt smell. Pain. Voices. Tears._

_Victor opens his eyes and sees black and orange. Someone was carrying him in his/her back. Someone with long black hair that fell apart in the touch with his face. A woman? He could see another face in front of this person, but he could not see the details right, because his own head throbbed a lot._

_..._

_"Viktor, Tat'yana, Richard died. He was abducted along with Victor and died with a bullet in his chest and his body burned, Chayka (Russian seagull) is to blame. "_

_"I hate Chayka, I swear when I find him, I'll kill him."_

_..._

_"... Fist by Fist. Blade by Blade. Gun by Gun."_

_"I'm sorry, Vitya ... I ..."_

**~ X ~**

When Victor approaches Yu-topia Marriages, he does not expect to see the Japanese in light-blue jeans like  _ohmygod!_  Glue it on his hips. A green shirt and a black jacket. His once-messy hair is now thrown back, highlighting his pale face and chocolate-colored eyes behind his glasses.  _I'm dead? How can someone so cute now became cute AND sexy?_

Beside him, Otabek is all in black. The teenager fell into Victor's liking immediately as he greeted him moments before, showing himself to be a polite, calm young man and looked tenderly at the Japanese at his side. This, for Victor, only means that Yuuri is really a person worthy of his trust. When he invited him to dinner, he decided to bet on the boy over the other. And now there is only certainty. But the name Otabek Altlin is not strange to him.  _Where did he hear that name? Oh, never mind._

With a horn, he catches the eye of the two, who look at him. Victor stop next to them.

"Sorry for the delay," he tells to Yuuri, who opens the passager's door.

Otabek enters through the back door and Yuuri sits down beside him, carrying the backpack in his lap. Victor raises his eyebrows and Yuuri notices.

"My work material. I will need to draw drawings of your residence to work on the wedding party. My laptop too and notebooks are also here for me to write down details and do research. "He explains, and realizes that Victor looks terrified. "Victor?"

_Okay. If he did not die earlier. Now he is sure. I know I said he could call me by my name, but hearing it from him is... death._

"Victor?"

"I guess ... that's not a good idea." Victor frowns, watching the Japanese tilt his face, looking surprised.

"It's true," he says, lowering his face. "So I think it's better to search for a another place. I'm sorry, I think we'd better cancel dinner ... "

"No, no, no. I insist of continuing with dinner. "Victor interrupts, but Yuuri is already getting ready to leave.

"I appreciate it, but I'd rather concentrate on my work. Excuse us, Mr. Nikiforov. "Yuuri turns to leave, but Victor grabs him.

_This is not good. This is not good. If he called me by his last name again, that means he's upset. And that's not what I want. And_ _what I do want?_

"It's okay, Yuuri. I'm sorry. I panicked. Someone of confidence has caused problems in the past, and with that my family members have become more cautious even with other family members. "Victor tries to explain, and Yuuri bites his lip.

"So I'd better leave my backpack in your car. When we get back from dinner, I can work depending on my memory and pass the drawings to you via email. Oh, before I forget, here's my business card with my phone numbers and e-mail. "He opens a smile, extending the card to the Russian, who picks it up and checks it.

"A seagull?" He asks, seeing the design of a black seagull.

_Weird. Seagulls are usually white, and may contain gray and black parts. But not all black. Maybe it has a hidden meaning ... No, impossible!_

"It's a reminder of the seagulls in my hometown." The Japanese respond, settling on the bench. "I have always admired the beauty, the delicacy and the care they have. Now, don't we have to go? "

Victor looks at his watch, surprised at Yuuri's words, and curses in Russian. The japanese opens a smile, supporting the left shoulder in the door of the car and the head in the hand, watching the Russian of silver hair to start in the car.

 _"You still like him, do not you?"_  Otabek asks in Japanese to his father.  _"I can see it in your eyes."_

 _"Yes. If the house was the same as 10 years ago, I could not enter. But it does not cost anything to risk. Besides, you can meet his son."_  Yuuri says, seeing that Victor feels uncomfortable with the conversation that rolls between his guests in a language he does not know.  _"By my calculations he must be ten now. Try to be friends with him. Your mission is to protect you with your life. "_

" _Hai_." Otabek says, with a determined look.

"Can I know what you were talking about?" Victor asks, focused on the direction.

"Just a quick talk from father to son and I talked a little about your son, explaining why he was coming with us." Yuuri responds, also looking at the streets.

"Oh, it's true. I'm sorry, Otabek, I did not mean to leave you without explanation."

"It's okay," the teen responds.

 _Yuuri is writing something,_  Victor notes. But his hand keeps him from seeing what it is.  _Maybe a reminder._  He finishes and holds the pen and probably the paper in his jacket.

They arrive, and Yuuri finds himself admiring the structure in front of him. After crossing a high brick wall and black iron gate, a huge garden with a fountain in the middle and a mansion that reminds ...

"Wait ... This mansion ... Is not the one from the Tomb Raider game?" Yuuri asks, his mouth open.

He looks at Otabek, who nods.

"Oh! You noticed! I love the game, so when I moved here, I decided I would have it as my own mansion! "Victor says, opening a smile that looks like a heart.

THAT makes Yuuri Katsuki burst into laughter. Otabek looks at him in surprise.  _How long has the man in front of him not laughing like that?_  Victor is surprised too, but soon joins the laughter.

_Shit, It just make me fall in love with him more and more._

Inside the mansion the decor is the same as the game. This gives Yuuri ideas for working on the party that will take place in two months time. They are greeted by an old man with few gray hairs. He frows at Yuuri.

"Good evening. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am the wedding coordinator of Mr. Jean-Jacques Leroy and Miss. Isabella Yang. This one behind me is Otabek Altlin Katsuki, my son. "He says, reaching out for the young man.

"He's Yakov Feltsman. My personal advisor and head of my security team, "Victor says. "Where's Yuri?"

"In his bedroom. I'll call him for dinner. "The old Russian says. "Excuse me."

Yakov climbs the stairs to the second floor. In his hand, a paper where he reads in Russian.

_Ne volnuysya. YA zdes' tol'ko na svad'be. On nichego ne znayet, i ya dumayu, chto luchshe vsego derzhat 'yego takim obrazom. V kontse kontsov, on nenavidit menya bol'she vsego na svete. Volk zhiv. YA nablyudayu za nim._

_Do not worry, I'm just here for the wedding. He does not know anything and I think it's better to keep it that way. After all, he hates me more than anything. Wolf is alive. I'm looking for him._

He kneads the paper and holds it in his pocket. With a laugh, he continues to walk.  _If it's 'him', it'll be all right._

Suddenly, the clatter of running paws is heard and Victor opens a smile.

"Makka!" He shouts, with open arms waiting for his big brown dog.

But such an animal ignores him and jumps on top of the Japanese, who falls on his back on the floor, laughing as he is filled with drool. Terrified, Victor departs to get him off Yuuri, who caresses him behind his ear.  _That's weird. Makkachin always growls at strangers and has never ignored me._

"Hello." Yuuri caresses the dog with bright eyes and stands up.

_Tears again? The picture on his wall has a dog too ... Damn! This is bad. He's remembering his pet._

"Yuuri, Otabek. Let's go into the dining room. "He says, getting a nod from the Japanese.

At the dinner table, a 12-year-old blond and green-eyed boy joins the family leader and the two guests. A grumpy, sulky boy.

"Who's the pig?" He asks Victor in Russian, thinking that the Japanese could not understand him.

"He's Yuuri Katsuki. Coordinator of the marriage of JJ and Isabella. "Victor responds in English. "And his son, Otabek Altlin Katsuki."

The boy looks at the young guest, who tilts his head at him.

"Good evening, Yuri." The Japanese says, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Does he have the same name as me? I do not admit it! "The boy complains, still in Russian.

"Do not be rude, Yuri," Victor says, clearly annoyed.

"Hey Yuri. Do you like cats? "Yuuri asks, tilting his face, noticing the tiger print jacket.

"Yes, any problem?" The Russian boy asks, gritting his teeth.

"Great, I really need your help later."

This surprises the boy, who apparently never received this kind of attention.

**~ X ~**

_Gunshots. Flames. Smoke. Burnt smell. Pain. Voices. Blood._

_I'm sorry, Victor._

_Damn it. I need to get those two out of here. But my left shoulder is hurting a lot and Victor is too heavy. They're just unconscious, thank god. I need. to get out. From here. With them. Safe ..._

_I'm sorry, Victor._

_"Wolf, 'they' may hate me I do not care But I'll hunt you to death I swear by my law Fist by Fist. Blade by Blade. Gun by Gun."_

_I'm sorry, Vitya ... I can not stay with you anymore ..._

_"I'm sorry, Vitya ... I love you..."_


	3. Step 3 - Dinner, Births & Good-byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more about Yuuri Katsuki   
>  Yurio's' birth  
> And the full memories about what happened last chapter.

_"Chayka?" A female voice reaches my ears, and I approach the bed where Tat'yana Nikiforov is lying down, with her face completely sweaty and her long silver blond hair scattered all over._

_She gasps, moaning in pain and me, with a wet cloth, cooling her face._

_"Do you want me to call Master Wolf? Or your mother? "I ask, looking at her nine-month-old belly._

_"Do not leave me. I can't take it anymore. Please." she says desperately._

_"As you wish." I say, rolling up my sleeves and pulling out my gloves, letting the cold of St. Petersburg pass through the scars in my arms. "I've never had a birth in my life. But I promise to do my best and for that, I need your effort. I apologize for my incompetence. Now please…_

_It really was one of the most unusual things I've ever done in my life. I could feel my face serious, but inside, the anxiety took over me. Soon I realized that I needed something to cover the baby, which was starting to come out and I did not see myself with any other choice. I remove my long black shirt and place it between her legs, which screamed in pain._

_"Chayka, talk to me! It distracts me! "She orders, and I watch her, biting her lip._

_"My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I am 18 years old and from Japan. My family consisted of my mother, my father, my older sister and me. We had a dog too. They all died in a car accident 13 years ago where I only saved myself because Vicchan, my dog, protected me._ He died for me. _I was thrown into a military orphanage, where I learned to fight, use various weapons and various other things to become a perfect killer. In my hometown, just like here, there is a beach where seagulls fly every day. That's why the name Chayka. "_

_"Yuri," she says, and I raise the newborn child in it, wiping the blood with my shirt._

_"Yes?" I ask, surprised that she calls me by my name._

_"This boy, his name will be Yuri. So your name will never be forgotten. "she says, receiving the crying child in my arms. "Yuri Nikiforov. My baby."_

_I could feel a tear trickle from my left eye. Beside her, I kneel in respect and thanks._

_"I'm honored by the privilege." I say, and I immediately hear the door of the room slam._

_I look to see the intruder, his hand sliding down my boot, at the barrel of my gun. But I stop the movement by seeing Mr. Richard Wolf and the Nikiforovs._

_"My love." Mr. Wolf says, pushing me and sitting next to his wife._

_I kneel in the direction of the Nikiforov couple._

_"Forgive me." I say, rising and passing through them._

_"Chayka! Your shirt! "I listen to her and stop, watching her._

_"I can not wear something that has been stained by the blood of my bosses. Please burn it. Now please, I need to go. "I say, bowing and heading for the door, closing it right away._

_"Why was Chayka here?" I listen to Master Viktor._

_"He helped me in Yuri's birth." Miss Tat'yana replies._

_"I do not like him. He's a killer. "I lean back with my back to the door, decided to listen a little more._

_"Chayka may be a killer, but he swore loyalty till the death for our family." Mr. Mikhail Nikiforov speaks, and I notice his rigid tone of voice._

_"Loyalty that can be questioned when he finds out the truth about 13 years ago."_

_The accident that killed my family?_

_"You sabotaged their car. All we asked of you was to persuade the Katsuki to sell the hot springs!"_

_"Father, what are you talking about? What do you mean by that? "Master Viktor asks, startled._

_Viktor. He is 14 years old ... so young and already being forced to live the reality of belonging to one of the most influential mafia families in the world._

_"Tat'yana, you're sick. Rest. "Mistress Kat'ya Nikiforov speaks and I walk away in silent steps._

_This needs to be investigated. Immediately._

_..._

_Fire. Four figures in a burning room. Two on the floor, unconscious. Master Victor and the abducted son of one of Nikiforov's sister families, the Altin._

_"You are a huge stone of my way, Chayka." I listen and turn to the man in front of me._

_"Because unlike the Nikiforovs, I never trusted you? Because I suspected that you only married Miss Tat'yana because you wanted control of the Nikiforov, but when you knew who would inherit Master Victor, you decided to end him and me? "I ask, controlling my breath to slow down the effects of the smoke._

_He points a gun at Viktor's head, at the exact moment I raise mine._

_"Shoot. And it will be the end the life of the one who should protect. Or better. How about I kill this kid. He's the same age you had that day. Do you remember?"_

_"Damn you!"_

_Two shots. I feel pain in my left shoulder. The man in front of me, lying on the floor._

_"Damn it. I need to get those two out of here. But my left shoulder is hurting a lot and Victor is too heavy. They're just unconscious, thank god. I need. Get out. From here. With them. Insurance ... I'm sorry, Victor. "_

_With difficulty, he releases the two and sees the child awake._

_"It's all right! I'll get you out of here, but for this I need your help. I'll carry him on my back and you'll hold me as tightly as you can, ok? "_

_The boy nods and I immediately grab Victor and carry him on the back, ignoring the blood that runs down my shoulder, using my right hand to hold his legs._

_"Come on," I say, crouching for the boy to hug me and I hold him by the legs with his left hand, ignoring the throbbing pain._

_And my long hair now destroyed by the fire. When the body was down, I see only the destroyed weapon and traces of blood on the ground. Immediately, I rush out of the building, the site of one of Richard Wolf's clandestine weapons factories._

_..._

_"Chayka, you killed Richard Wolf. He was a Nikiforov. And you killed him? "_

_"Yes."_

_"Was it for revenge? Because of what happened to your parents. "_

_"..."_

_"And for that you kidnapped Viktor? Do you have any idea what you did? "_

_"I don't…"_

_"We can not leave it like this. Tat'yana's illiness is getting worse and worse. And with Richard dead, she fell into depression. "_

_"In consideration of the circumstances, you will not be killed. But never. I said. never. Put your feet. In a Nikiforov home. To the end of their lives. "_

_"Yes, Sir. Madam."_

_"Leave. And thank all that you have done so far for not losing your life here, now. We do not tolerate betrayal. "_

_"Yes…"_

_..._

_"Wolf, 'they' may hate me. I do not care. But I'll hunt you to death. I swear by my law. Fist by Fist. Blade by Blade. Gun by Gun._

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Vitya ... I can not stay with you anymore ..."_

_I gently touch his unconscious face._

_"I'm sorry, Vitya ... I ... I love you"_

_..._

_Mr. Feltsman, I thank you for everything. Please watch Vitya and take care of little Yuri. Send my honors to Madame Baranovskaya. "_

_"Chayka, are you sure?"_

_"It's better this way. They can hate me as much as they want, if that's the price for their safety. As for the Altin boy, I decided to adopt him, since Wolf killed his parents on the day of the kidnapping. I do not want him to spend the rest of his childhood as I passed mine. "_

_"Take care."_

_"Goodbye, Mr. Feltsman. Thanks for everything."_

**~ X ~**

The Nikiforov's house never had such a lively dinner. In a large circular table full of different dishes, Yuuri and Yuri talk about cats, because according to the Japanese, someone is thinking about getting married and is wanting to use cats as a theme, and is leaving all the details in the hands of several coordinators, whose Ideas can not satisfy that person.

"Why do not you create an animation with the invitation being delivered by a cat to be sent by email?" The boy asks, eating a piece of lasagne.

"I was thinking of something simpler. But doing an animation is not a bad idea, "Yuuri says, taking a sip of orange juice. "I'm also thinking about what to do with the guests' gifts."

"Why?" Victor asks curiously.

"Both grooms do not want to get anything," Yuuri responds.

"Charity," Otabek says, making the two Russians and the Japanese look at him in surprise.

"Oh! Wait, let me get my notebook ... oh! "Yuuri makes a movement as if he wants to get something off the ground, but he opens his eyes and straightens, picking up his cell phone. "OK."

He turns the phone 90 ° clockwise and starts typing something on it. Victor realizes that the notebook he was referring to should be in the backpack that is now locked in his car, making him regret harming the boy's work in front of him. Still typing, the Japanese tilts his face.

Perhaps...

"Charity ... Like animal protection Non-governmental organizations? Public veterinary clinics? "

"Cool!" Yuri says excitedly. "But what about street animals?"

"I'm writing." Yuuri responds, typing quickly.

"In case an account in a special bank could be set up to raise funds instead of gifts." Victor says, and the Japanese look at him. "If it's no problem, my bank can help you with this if the grooms allow it." Victor answers, finishing his glass of juice.

"Your bank?" The Japanese asks, surprised.

"Bank Nikiforov." The Russian responds, also surprised.

"Oh, right. Well, now I know why your name was familiar." Yuuri Katsuki laughs, embarrassed. "Maybe I'll get confirmation from Mr. Giacometti with these ideas."

"Giacometti? Christophe Giacometti? "Victor asks and again the Japanese looks at him, nodding. "Then I'd better call him and tell him you'll do the job."

"What?!" The Japanese asks, frowning in confusion.

"Chris and I are best friends. So I can ask him to hire you, pretty easy..." Victor says, glad to be able to help Yuuri in his work, but is interrupted by him.

"I thank you for the offer, Mr. Victor Nikiforov. But I'm a man who makes his own connections, not someone who uses others' as he likes. "Yuuri says, putting the phone away and getting up. "I know it was not your intention, but make it clear. Now, if it's not uncomfortable with you, I'd like to look at the security of this mansion. "

"Sure," Victor says, surprised by the boy's reaction.

"Great. Beka, can you follow Yuri, if he has more ideas, please? "Yuuri says, looking at his son.

Victor and Yuri are surprised by the fact that he says 'please'.

"Yes." The young man just answers, with a smile on his face, looking from his father to the boy in front of him. "Please take care of me. My name is Otabek Altin Katsuki and I also like animals."

Smiling, Yuuri accompanies Victor to another room, returning to his initial goal that night. Victor asks Yuuri for a moment and then walks away, returning with his backpack, surprising him. Yuuri asks him to wait for a while and on the same floor, he removes the notebook and a pen, writing details of the marriage of JJ and Isabella, being watched by Victor, who also sits on the floor.

**~x~**


	4. Step 4 - Meeting & Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor really hates Chayka.  
> And he hurt Yuuri because of it.  
> And Chayka remember the moment he meet him, and more.

The more Victor finds himself beside that Japanese, the more he feels attracted to him.  _His looks, his smiles, his voice ... himself._  For the second time in his life, Victor Nikiforov finds himself in love with someone.  _Chayka ..._

Yuuri Katsuki notices the expression of tenderness turning into hatred. He realized he had stopped breathing.  _Did he notice?_

Clearing his throat, he looks at his cell phone and checks the time.

"Oh, it's late." he says, packing his things in his backpack.

That awakens Victor from his mind, making him punish himself mentally for thinking of Chayka and paying no attention to the Japanese fluffy in front of him.

"It's true. Do you want me to take you home? "The Russian asks, getting to his feet.

"I do not want to bother. Me and Beka can take a cab." Yuuri gets up, lifting his pack absently, frowning at the pain in his left shoulder.

_Shit, it hurts!_

"So let me ..." Victor begins to say, but Yuuri touches his arm, interrupting him.

"Victor. It's all right. Thank you very much for today. I'll be in touch shortly to discuss other things about Mr. Leroy and Mr. Giacometti's marriages. "He tilts his face to the Russian, smiling at the Russian who is looking for reasons not to let that lovely man go home.

_I want him to stay by my side forever._

_I need him to stay by my side forever._

_Yuuri Katsuki ... I want you ... I need you ..._

_"My life belongs to you, Vitya. Never forget that."_

_Chayka._

_Beautifull Chayka._

_My beloved Chayka._

_I hate you, Chayka._

_You betrayed me, Chayka._

_You betrayed the Nikiforovs._

_Why? Why did you kill Richard?_

_It's been 10 years. That you killed him._

_If you are still alive, then I will find you and kill you with my own hands._

_"Vitya ..."_

"Victor ..."

Two voices intersect and Victor realizes he is being pushed.

"Yuu-san! Are you okay? "Otabek's voice scares him.

_Why is the young man shouting?_

Then he sees Yuuri in his arms, coughing heavily. On his neck, red spots.

"Yuuri?" He asks, shaking as he realizes that his right hand hurts a lot and on his fingers ... Blood. _Yuuri's blood._

Yakov approaches the boy, who holds him firmly.

_Don't you dare, Mr. Yakov!_

"Let's take him to a room. He needs to rest." He speaks, breathing deeply, receiving a look of horror from Yuuri.

_My presence here is no longer necessary. I must go before it's too late._

"Call Lilia. And give them the guest room next to mine." Victor, standing, passes by them and leaves, going to his personal office and opening a bottle of Vodka, pouring the liquid into a large glass and drinking everything from once.

" _I hurt Yuuri."_

_I hurt Yuuri. My hatred for Chayka hurt Yuuri._

_Because? Why did I hurt Yuuri?_

_Now he's going to be afraid of me. Now he's going to hate me. Now…_

**_Crash!_ **

The glass in his hand is thrown into the wall, shattering.

_Why?!_

**_Knock knock_ **

"Yes?" He says, seeing Otabek at the door, arms crossed.

"Message from my father: Do not worry. I am fine. I'm not angry. "

Victor widens his eyes, startled by what he hears.

"Nikiforov, may there not be a next time. For him, I can crush you in a few moments. "Otabek say it coldly, and Victor frowns. "He may think he deserves all of your hatred, but I think differently."

_He may think he deserves all of your hatred ..._

Why does Yuuri think like this? He didn't do anything that deserves his hatred. It is Victor who should feel hatred for the way he treated Yuuri. For hurting him.

_How ironic._

_Did you feel that way 10 years ago, Chayka?_

And Victor decides it's best to go to sleep. Tomorrow he will check on Yuuri.

...

 _There's a young man in front of him, and_ 13 years old  _Victor Nikiforov, is frightened because he does not sketch any reaction. No emotion. Anything._

_"Yakov? He is…"_

_"Yes, he is. I met him at a military orphanage. "_

_"So he has training to kill?"_

_"Yes. He knows, in addition to his native language English, French, German, Russian and Chinese. He learned martial arts and can handle any kind of blade and gun without problems."_

_"How ironic. We have to chain who we should protect, to protect our most precious possession. "_

_Victor moves away from his mother's lap and approaches the young man, who does not stop to look at him, but does not move._

_"Your eyes are beautiful." The Russian boy removes the long hair from the Japanese's face. "I like them."_

_"Thank you very much," the boy says hoarsely, smiling. "You also have beautiful eyes. I love them. "_

_The boy kneels, standing at the height of Victor's eyes._

_"For you, I abdicate my name. For you, I will become Chayka. For you, I will give my life, forever. For you ... no. For the Nikiforov, I will give my loyalty. "_

_"For you, I will give you my love, forever."_

...

_"Vitya, happy birthday," Chayka says, to the boy who has just turned 15. "Here is your gift. I have already asked permission from her parents, who have allowed us to take good care of her. "_

_In his arms, a brown poodle puppy licks his face before jumping and goes to the ground, running toward Victor, knocking him to the ground and filling with licks._

_"She recognizes us as his masters and I have already taught her how to behave. She will be a good companion to you. "_

_"Thank you very much, Chayka! I loved her!"_

_"I'm glad. Now, what's her name? "_

_"Makkachin."_

_"What a cute name."_

_Chayka crouches and whispers in Japanese._

_"Your name is Makkachin. Please stand by his side. "_

_"Woof Woof"_

_"What did you say, Chayka?"_

_"A special mantra ..."_

...

Victor awakens, calmly.

A dream?  _No, memories._  With Chayka.

He senses something wrong, and miss Makkachins warmith. Standing, he walks silently through a corridor where he sees a half-open door. There, he hears someone talking in Japanese, in what he thinks is Otabek, but is surprised to see Yuuri hugging his dog and talking to him. The dog responds by groaning, growling and even licking, as if he understood what he was saying.

_"Thank you, Makka. For not abandoning him. For being by his side. I am very happy. Even though I'm not standing next to him, he still has you and little Yuri. But Victor is incredible, is not he? So young and has managed to become a leader. I'm worried because he's loose and can plan something again. Hurt Victor again. And 'he' can use little Yuri, as he used Beka, 10 years ago. It is my duty to protect you and put an end to this story. For the Katsukis, for the Nikiforovs and for the Altins. "_

Why did he say 3 last names? Even though he's spoken in Japanese, at least the names he can understand.  _Katsukis. Nikiforovs. Altins._

_Altins._

_Wait ... Altins was not the name of an old Kazakh family that was Nikiforov's ally?_


	5. Step 5 ~ Hunt, Forgiveness & Discoveries

Victor Nikiforov is in his office, sitting at his desk and reflecting on Yuuri's relationship with the Nikiforovs and the Altin. Yuuri is just a simple marriage consultant. What connection would he have with two mafia families?  _It does not make sense. He's too pure to be involved with us ..._

Turning his laptop on, he soon starts to open his internet browser and on the search site, he types 'Altin' and searches for news. Right away, one calls attention, for being recent news.

**Couple found dead in their house still intrigue local police.**

_"Ten years ago, the couple Dmitri and Sabina Altin were found dead in their own house on the night of March 1 ..._ " The day before his abduction, Victor realizes  _"...and there is a lot of speculation about what actually happened with them. Police came to believe that the couple's death may be related to commercial land disputes with the Russian mafia ..."_  Victor frowns.  _"... because the police found a stain of blood beside Dmitri's body. A seagull."_

Victor frowns.  _So that's one reason Chayka's disappearance? It is impossible that he was, after all exactly on this date, himself was with Tat'yana and helped her to give birth to Yuri._

" _Their son, who had been missing, was found days later by a young Japanese student in Russia, who took him to the local police. The boy, who was in shock, found safety in the student, who stood beside him all the time when being questioned, but the boy only said that he was sleeping until waking up in the arms of the Japanese, who gave him water and food immediately. The student, whose identity was kept confidential at his request, explained that he found the boy inside a house that was on fire. He explained that he was in a cafe nearby, eating, when he saw a man dragging a child into the house. Smoke starts to come out of the windows, and the man leaves, alone. Worried about the child, and quickly enters the house and leaves carrying him in his arm. With the address of the place, the police confirmed the testimony of the Japanese, finding a house completely burned inside. That house belonging to an American named Richard Wolf, currently married to the daughter of one of the most influential Russian families, the Nikiforovs ... "_

_Wait ... what really happened 10 years ago? Did my parents lie to me about Chayka?_

Victor now finds himself looking for news of the Katsukis.  _Yuuri's family._  He finds a short article in Japanese from 23 years ago and uses an online translator to get an idea of what he is reading.

**Family dies in car accident in Hasetsu, Kyushu.**

_"Local family known for being the only one who owned a inn with hot springs suffered a car accident on the way to the city of Fukuoka. All three members and the pet dog of the Katsuki family were pronounced dead there. Police are searching for the family's youngest son, Yuri Katsuki, reported missing."_

_Missing? Didn't Yuuri say he was present in the accident? And 23 years ago? He said 18? He lied to me?_

A thousand and one questions arise in Victor's mind. _Katsuki. Hot Springs. 23 years ago._

And then, the memory of 10 years ago arises. The memory he shares with his families ... And Richard Wolf.

...

_"Loyalty that can be questioned when he finds out the truth about 13 years ago._

_"You sabotaged their car. All we asked of you was to persuade the Katsuki to sell the hot springs ! "_

...

_So Richard killed Yuuri's family?_

_A Nikiforov killed ordinary people from an entire family!_

_And Chayka killed him!_

_And coincidentally, Yuuri is getting involved with Nikiforov._

_No._

_This can not happen._

_Victor must get away from Yuuri. For his safety. Victor Nikiforov's world is not the same as Yuuri Katsuki's._

_But ... why did Yuuri lie to him? Twice?_

...

Suddenly, he ends up sleeping right there. Yakov wakes him up in the morning, cursing in Russian for the discomfort he feels for sleeping in his work chair. Yakov informs him that Yuuri and Otabek have left, and that Yuuri is better from the injury. Victor glances at the man in front of him, finally noticing something that the day before has gone unnoticed because of his enthusiasm of being able to dine with the wedding coordinator.

"Hey, Yakov," he asks, getting a groan from the old man in front of him. "Who really is Yuuri Katsuki?"

The man stares at it for a long time until he turns to look at the laptop, which is still open in front of the Russian with silver-blond hair.

"Have you researched him?" The old man asks coldly.

"Just the surname Katsuki," he replied, frowning at the old man in front of him.

_His guardian, His teacher._

"He lied to me. He said the accident happened 18 years ago. But the report I just read says it was 23. He said he was in the car, but the report said no. He was not. "Distraught, he runs both hands in his hair and knocks them closed on the table, barely hitting the laptop. "And ... Richard killed his parents, did not he?"

"Did you remember?" Yakov asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Victor replies.

"Do you want me to investigate him?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to continue planning your friend's wedding here?"

"Yes."

"Do not you want Katsuki to have connections with the Mafia?"

"Yes"

"Do you love Yuuri Katsuki?"

"Yes ... What?" Victor raises his face and stares at Yakov, who laughs at the sight of his face red.

"Viktor, don't you think it's time to forgive Chayka?" Yakov asks, approaching them. "For your own sake and Yuuri Katsuki?"

"Why?"

"Because there's a lot involved that you do not know. And only he himself can tell you. But believe in one thing. Chayka's promises have never been broken. Even if he's not here, he's protecting you. Because he loves you above anything, "Yakov says, causing Victor to lift his face and widen his eyes at him. "Believe in him."

"No." Victor says, minutes later. "If he's really alive, I want to see him first."

"I understand. But it's already a breakthrough. "Yakov smiles, watching him bow his face.

"Hey Yakov."

"Hm?"

"Was Richard involved in the Altin's death and my kidnapping 10 years ago?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because their circumstances are very similar to Katsuki's and my kidnapping. Child abducted. Dead family. In the report he says that the Katsuki suffered an accident, but 10 years ago Richard confessed to sabotaging their car. Otabek Altin was in a burning building and was rescued. I was in a burning building and was rescued. I have a vague memory of being carried by someone and he was carrying a child too, but that contradicts the version of the japanese student testimony who said he had rescued Otabek ... Don't tell me that the Nikiforovs threatened him? "

"Calm down, Viktor. Calm down. Everything will be fine. Believe in Chayka. Believe in Yuuri Katsuki. Sorry, as I said before, there's a lot involved that you do not know. "Yakov says, getting a glare from Yakov.

"And you know." That makes Yakov look back.

"A little." he replies. "I know that Richard Wolf is alive, probably planning something against the Nikiforovs and that Chayka is hunting him. So what are you going to do? "

Victor stands up, now clapping his hands on the table, determined.

"Let's join the hunt. I want the whole life of Richard Wolf and Yuuri Katsuki on my desk as soon as possible. I want security strengthened here, in my seats and with Yuuri and Otabek. Call my friends. They should help Richard's quest. And ... "Victor lowers his face and swallows hard. "Call my parents. Report everything to them and tell them that my hatred is now directed at them and that if they want to talk to me, let them come here. "

"Understood," Yakov says, bowing to him and leaving him alone.

With Yuuri's crumpled card in hand, he open it and picks up his phone, typing a message in russian and sending it to him.

_"Viktor has discovered things about you and wants to find out more. He is joining with his 'friends' to hunt Richard. Want safety around you, Otabek and Yuri. And he wants his parents to come here. What to do? Yakov. "_

_"Do not worry about Yuri. I have the perfect bodyguard for him. Otabek must join the bodyguard team and be appointed to stay with the boy. As for me, you know I do not need it. I'm surprised that Victor came looking for me, but that's okay. Now, regarding his parents, this can cause problems. Can you arrange for 'Yuuri Katsuki' to pick you up at the airport? "_

_"I can do some things ..."_

_"Great. This is not Russia. Their safety and Yuri's are priority. And tell Viktor not to sleep in the office again. It's not good for his health. I'll be sending out everything I've learned about Wolf shortly, and please keep me updated with your findings. "_

Yakov laughs, typing his last message.

_"Leave it to me."_

And he leaves to obey part of Victor's orders. And prepare for the reception of Otabek and the couple Nikiforov.

 


	6. Step 6 ~ Bomb & Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic in speak phrases are in Russian.

Victor Nikiforov, seated in his armchair, finds himself staring at Yuuri Katsuki's card, which is on his desk. He remembers that he had injured him the night before and feels bad for not saying good-bye or apologizing to him. He takes a deep breath and picks up the phone, adding it to his contacts. Because of JJ's marriage.

_Now ... How should he talk to Yuuri? Could he apologize? Otabek said he had forgiven him, but is it that easy? What do I do with this bad feeling that's here in my chest?_

He reaches up and picks up the cell phone, lifting it up a little and pausing with the finger next to the power button ... No, I will not. Maybe a message ...  _Yes! A message!_  Good idea!

_"Dear Yuuri-_ _**Wait. What? No no no no no no.** _

_"Yuuri. -_ _**Better.** _ _\- Are you alright? Was it in the hospital? Need something-_ _**Wait, that's wrong! I'm looking like a mother talking with her child. Better redo.** _

_"Yuuri. Everything is fine with you? Permit me to apologize for having hurt you yesterday with dinner, just the two of us. I hope what has happened will not interfere with our plans for JJ and Isabela's marriage. I want to see you-_ _**Victor stop typying, surprised. Yes. He wants to see him more often.** _ _-again. All right? Victor. "_

And then, he send.

_Shit, he's never been so nervous because of a message! If a message left you like this, imagine talking to him. Yuuri Katsuki, what the hell did you do to me?_

Minutes later, his cell phone rings and he, holding his breath, preparing for what he will read. He opens his eyes and relaxes, a broad smile on his face.

~ x ~

Yuuri's cell phone rings and he reads the message, laughing.

"Oh, Vitya. I love you so much."

He then types an answer and sends it.

_"Victor, do not worry. I believe I have already asked Beka to give you the message. Thank you very much for the offer. Nothing would make me happier than having dinner with you, but it seems like I'll be busy with two weddings. Mr. Giacometti accepted my proposals, so I have two marriages to take care of now. Speaking of Beka, would it be any problem for him to spend a few days there? He liked Yuri and how should I go on a trip, I would feel more at peace knowing that he is comfortable. If all is well with you we can talk on the phone later. I also want to see you again. Yuuri "_

Minutes later, the answer came. Later, they both talk, hitting everything for Otabek's stay.

**~ x ~**

Victor looks at the blond boy with a red wick in front of him, a broad smile on his face.

"So he's new? A child? "He asks Yakov.

"Minami can be a child. But it's perfect to keep an eye on both of them, especially Otabek, who is a guest. "Yakov responds, with his arms folded. "And he's skillful enough to defeat everyone here together."

"Really?" Victor asks, looking at the boy. "Do you mind showing us?"

"Of course," Minami Kenjiro says.

Minutes later, Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich surrender to him. Victor wonders if he should raise his bodyguard level.

**~ x ~**

_Kat'ya and Mikhail Nikiforov will arrive in a week._

_Yakov passes the information to Yuuri Katsuki._

_Without knowing that someone else receives this information, from another source._

_Days pass normally, until the day before the couple arrive._

Otabek Altin Katsuki is sitting in a window of his room, reading a book for blond Nikiforov, who lies on his lap, sleeping.

Since the evening of dinner, they have become great friends. And even though he took the oath he made with Yuuri Katsuki, when he met the boy that night, he decided he did not need any oath. He will protect Yuri Nikiforov, the boy who is there in his arms thanks to his father, by himself. Not that it means to succeed the name 'Chaika'.

He notices a movement in the garden and stares, with a smile on his face. He picks up his cell phone and types.

_"They made the expected move. Probable target is the family car. Go investigate. Someone inside is not an ally. New bodyguard named Minami. "_

_"Understood. It's time to start the security plan. Keep an eye on him. "_

_"Yes sir."_

~ x ~

When the couple Nikiforov arrives at the airport, they did not expect to see Chayka waiting for them right away. And they are surprised to see the man he has become. Yuuri Katsuki is there, looking at them with that same loyal look of loyalty. With his black hair slicked back, face without glasses, a long cape, waistcoat that covers the white high collar shirt, tie, pants and black designer shoes. Action clothes.

 _"Greetings, Master and Madam Nikiforov. It's a long time. We need to get going as soon as possible. For special reasons, I'll take you halfway. We can talk there, no problem."_  he says, smiling.

**~ x ~**

_"So Richard is alive."_

_"Affirmative. My contacts informed me everything. Apparently, he changed his face with plastic surgery and changed his identity. We are currently working on confirming his identity. "_

_"10 years ago…"_

_"He wanted to kill Viktor. He wanted to kill me and did not hesitate to use the Altin's son for that. "_

_"Why did you take the blame for the kidnappings?"_

_"And could I say something? Would they stop accusing me to listen to me? "_

_"Chayka ..."_

_"Yuuri Katsuki. Chayka died 10 years ago when being abandoned by Nikiforov. Now please. Get out of the car quickly. Soon the bomb that is in it will flee. We'll have time to talk soon. "_

_"Bomb?"_

_"Yes. Bomb"_

**~ x ~**

Time is short. The pump installed on the front wheel of the Nikiforov's car is counting down. He is accelerating on the busiest avenues in Los Angeles, ignoring any speed signs. He does not care if cameras will capture the license plate and the brand of the car. It will cease to exist. With his pistol in his hand, he heads for a previously discovered derelict port and speeds further up a ramp that connects the floor to a number of previously prepared sloped containers. And then the empty car leaves the containers, flying and exploding to the sound of several targeted shots where the bomb is before it reaches the sea.

Yuuri Katsuki descends quietly, heading toward his own car left there previously. With the cell phone in hand, he types for Yakov and Otabek.  _"Done."_

_~ x ~_

_"Mother, Father. Welcome to my home."_ Victor greets the Nikiforov couple seriously, holding Yuri's hand.

 _"Vitya, my son, I am so glad to see you."_  Kat'ya speaks, hugging her son and then the grandson.  _" Yura, you are so grow up!"_

 _"Viktor, we need to talk."_  Michael just says, grumpy.

" _My friends are together. As the subject is the same, join us."_  Victor answers, looking at his father.  _"And I believe I deserve explanations about Chayka."_


	7. Step 7 ~ First Meeting & Surprise

Yuuri Katsuki swap clothes in the car, starting and heading to his agency. Placing a headset in his ear, he picks up his cell phone and dials a number.

"Beka? Did they arrive? "He asks, in Japanese.

_"Yes. In safety."_

"Great. Now, I want to know what you think about how they learned of the couple's coming. "

_"I watched Nikiforov, but he did not speak to anyone but Yakov about it. Not even little Yuri knew. Yakov did not speak to anyone either. Not even with the phone. "_

"Yakov gave me the information via message. I believe they hacked his cell phone and so they got the information. I sent the same message to him, with a special virus, which will give me the answer soon ... Oh. "

_"Did you get the answer?"_

"Yes. Now, I'm going to get ready to play a little. Beka, I'm counting on you. "

_"Yes sir."_

The call ends, and when it stops at a signal, it dials another number, where a female voice answers in Japanese.

_"Yes, Chayka?"_

"Prepare the virus. I have a number for you. "

_"Immediately."_

"And look for me a name. Kenjiro Minami. "

_"The new family bodyguard? Why?"_

"He's too young for such a risky profession. And I do not think it was a coincidence that he came out this month. "

_"Do you think he was from the Military Orphanage?"_

"Yes, that alone can explain your abilities."

_"But you destroyed the place two years ago."_

"Yes. But it does not mean anything if Richard Wolf adopted it before that.

_"Ah, that's true."_

"I'm waiting for the results."

_"Understood."_

**~ x ~**

In a large, round table, Victor Nikiforov's friends, also known as mafia leaders around the world, are gathering for the hunt. Among them are the American Leo de La Iglesia, the Swiss Christophe Giacometti, the Italian twins Sara and Michele Crispino, the Chinese Guang-Hong Ji, the Canadian Jean-Jacques Leroy and ...

"Phichit Chulanont?" Victor asks, surprised to see the Thai actor sitting in the place that would be the Korean leader ...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov. Unfortunately my husband can not attend, so I came in his place, since I have a special interest in this hunt. Now, how do you know me? "

"Yuuri Katsuki."

"What about my wedding coordinator?" JJ asks, curious about the conversation. "Oh, Chulanont. Thank you for passing me his contacts. The wedding preparations are going better than I expected. "

"Wedding?" Chris asks, approaching. "I'm also getting married, too. And a super cute Japanese conquered me not only with the ideas but with his body ... "

"Who would know ..." Phichit comments. "... that Yuuri got involved in three mafia marriages. Maybe he'll plan yours too, Mr. Nikiforov. "

"Call me Victor," he says, biting his lip.

_Maybe it's a good idea, but will he be able to organize his own wedding ... Hey, stay focused on what's important now._

"I'm planning to visit him later. But maybe he'd better enjoy having two fiancés here and chatting about the weddings. "Phichit speaks, and Victor cheers.

"It's a good idea." He speaks, and turns to his parents. "But first, for those who do not know them, I present my parents Mikhail and Kat'ya Nikiforov. They will join us in the hunt for Richard Wolf, who was the husband of my dearly departed sister, Tat'yana. "

After the compliments, everyone sits at the table, leaving only the personal bodyguards standing, leaning against the walls.

"One of the reasons I invite my parents is to hear from Chayka and Yuuri Katsuki," Victor says, looking at them.

"What do you mean by that?" Phichit asks, serious.

"Richard Wolf killed Yuuri's family?" Victor asks without looking away.

"Yes," Mikhail replies. "He sabotaged the family car, after kidnapping him, 23 years ago."

"Why?" Christophe asks, also interested.

"Because the family did not agree to sell the hot springs inn to Richard. He initially reported that the family died in an accident, but we got evidence of his lies. "Mikhail continues to respond, coldly.

"Mon Dieu!"

"What happened to the inn?" Sara asks, interested in what she's hearing.

"Richard got hold of her after the accident, but we left her for a woman who was family friend."

"Richard received some punishment for that?" Victor asks, putting his elbows on the table and his hands on his chin.

"No," Mikhail replies. "When we found out, he was already married."

"Son of a bitch!" Phichit scolded, and everyone looked at him. "What? Is it not obvious that he took advantage of the marriage? God knows what else he did while you could do nothing because of your laws. "

"Like to pretend to be killed by Chayka?" Victor asks coldly. "Is that why Chayka was kicked out of the family?"

"Yes. We received information that he had killed Richard and kidnapped you. So ... "Mikhail is interrupted by his son, who hits the table with both hands.

"You should know that he was NEVER going to kidnap me and kill anyone in the family. He was under oath! You should know he rescued me and the Altin boy! In fact Chayka was accused of killing his parents, but that was impossible, since he was helping Tat'yana with Yuri's delivery the same day! Someone killed them and wanted to incriminate Chayka. Chayka faced the real kidnapper and rescued us from a burning place, alone! And what did the family do to him? He threw it out ! "

"We could not do anything. We did not know ... "Kat'ya says, shivering.

Victor frowns at her, watching her long blond hair slide down her shoulders. She begins to sob, and Mikhail hugs her.

"You did not know? If this Chayka was under oath and was so loyal to Nikiforov as to deliver a baby, he had no right to defend himself? "JJ asks, making everyone look at the couple.

"Did you threaten to kill him? Because of the damn laws? "Victor asks, feeling very angry.

 _"No, they did not threaten me."_  A voice listens and everyone notices a cell phone in the middle of the desk.  _"They spurred me, yes, without my being able to explain the situation, which was already complicated by the presence of the Altin boy."_

"Chayka?" Victor asks, surprised.

_"Hello Master Viktor, it's been a long time. I apologize for being on the phone, but since you're talking about me, I thought I might intrude on the meeting. Mr and Mrs Nikiforov, although our little conversation was soon interrupted by the fact that the car has a bomb, I am pleased to report that it has already been annihilated. "_

"Bomb?"

_"Yes, they planted a bomb to kill the couple. And I know why I have a friend in your house, Vitya, who saw you planted her in the car. Since Richard should not know I'm in the United States, he could not guess that I would interfere with his plans. Well, now he must have noticed. But there's no problem."_

"Do you know Yuuri Katsuki?" Phichit asks, and Victor looks at him.

 _"Are you ... Mr. Chulanont? What an honor to be able to speak to you. The answer is ... "_  He stops speaking and the noise of a brake is heard.  _"Oh, excuse me. I'm driving now, so I have to stay tuned in traffic. But coming back, the answer is yes. I met Yuuri Katsuki when he was studying at a university in St. Petersburg and left the Altin boy under his responsibility after the rescue. He told me a little bit about his story, and I discovered that incorrect information was passed to him about the 'accident' involving his parents. It was he who took the Altin boy to the police. "_

"Chayka, how did you know my parents came here?" Victor asks, clenching his hands tightly.

_"Hmm. I can only say that it is better to end Mr. Feltsman's cell phone. Well, I and Richard get the information for him. I'm making arrangements to find the computer that hacked his cell phone at the moment and I'll also send everything I found out about him to you, Master Victor, do whatever you want. "_

Yakov, who was present along with the bodyguards, pales.

"Wait, you said someone saw the bomb, but our security did not notice any intrusion these days. You mean ... "

_"Yes, someone inside planted the bomb at Richard Wolf's request. And I'm already hunting that person too. Do not worry."_

"Chayka," Victor says, shaking.

_"Yes?"_

"I'm sorry.."

_"... For what?"_

"Because I could not protect you 10 years ago."

_"You could not. You were just a teenager beginning to understand what was going on around you. And now, protecting you is my mission. "_

"IT IS? But you do not have any connection with the Nikiforov anymore. "Christophe says, making the man on the other end laugh.

_"Mr. Giacometti, since when is binding necessary to protect whom I love?"_

The question catches up almost everyone except the Nikiforov couple of surprise.

"You love Me?"

_"Yes. Since when I swore my vote for you. Or have you forgotten my words? Well, it's been a long time, so it was to be expected. But Master Victor, you do not love me, do you? "_

"I loved it 10 years ago. Now, I fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki. "

 _"Oh. So it's good to enjoy it while it's time. Knowing him, I believe he will depart after the wedding he must be organizing. He must think you're only interested in him because of that._  "

"Chayka, you will give us the opportunity of your presence."

_"Perhaps. Depending on the circumstances of the hunt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to hang up. "_

And he hangs up. Victor quickly grabs the cell phone, and is scared to see that the screen begins to trouble until the device is completely damaged.

Silence takes over the room, but not for long. Victor falls to his knees, squeezing the phone tightly.

"I'm sorry, Vitya," Kat'ya Nikiforov says in a low voice.

"Yakov, give me your phone and your gun." he says, rising from his seat.

Yakov obeys, extending the two objects. Victor picks them up and opens them by typing a message.

_**To you who decided to face the Nikiforov family, be aware that from now on, yours and everyone involved are being hunted. And we will only be satisfied when the heads of all involved are on my shelf to be spatted and tortured every time I see them until there is nothing left. Nothing.** _

_**Victor Nikiforov.** _

And he commands, to himself, knowing that from the information of Chayka, Richard and himself will receive it.

"Back off." Victor says, tossing the phone up and shooting him.

**~ x ~**

When he switches off, Yuuri Katsuki parks the car and bangs his forehead on the steering wheel, whimpering.

"Seriously, as Chayka, did I tell him to confess to me, as Yuuri?" He says, pulling away and slamming the steering wheel back against his forehead. "I'm fucked up."

His cell vibrates with a message notification and he gives a loud laugh when he finishes reading. Another message, this time from Phichit, comes up and he reads, smiling and already responding to him. And then another message.

**They have accessed information from Yuuri Kunogi. Tracking down.**

_Well well. Richard Wolf, you will never see it comming._

**~ x ~**

In a dark room, a man falls from his chair, pale.

"Mr. Wolf. Look at this."

Another man approaches, and reads the written message.

"Victor Nikiforov. Now you'll see what you got into. I need information from the Japanese that, according to our spy, is Mr. Nikiforov's new interest. "

"Yes sir."

"Now, let's see how this game will end."

"Sir, here it is."

"Yuuri Kunogi? Wedding planner? Interesting. So that's how they met. He is the wedding planner for Leroy. Great. We already have our second prey. Now, as Chayka will react when the two dear ones of his master are in my hands. "

And a laugh echoes around the place.

**~ x ~**

Victor gives the meeting today closed and accompanies his friends and his parents to the guest rooms from his mansion. Phichit, seeing his cell phone, looks at Victor and smiles.

"Yuuri told me he'll come later. Take the opportunity to invite him over for dinner and confess to him. "He speaks, winking at him before entering the room.

Victor finds himself laughing, excited about this evening. If all goes well, he and Yuuri will be boyfriends. And he can barely wait for the reunion with Chayka.


	8. Step 8 ~ Revelations

When Otabek Altin Katsuki saw Victor Nikiforov for the first time, arguing with his guardian about a marriage, he hated him. He knows the story of Yuuri Katsuki, told days after the Japanese rescued him from that burning house. He saw the sparkle in his eyes as he argued with the silver-haired Russian. Otabek realizes that despite being ignorant, Nikiforov shows a certain kind of interest in the Japanese and wonders what would happen when 'Chayka' comes to light.

**~ x ~**

But the hatred diminishes when Victor takes them to dinner at his house and introduces them to his 'son', Yuri, whose name was based on that of his guardian and the person to whom he must protect. The boy looks like a fairy, with a great vocabulary of swearing on his tongue. But it's the boy's green eyes that stirs Otabek's attention.

When Nikiforov and his guardian leave them alone, Yuri watches the young man in front of him.

"You're not Japanese," he says, making Otabek look.

"No, I'm not," he replied, tilting his face. "I'm from Kazakhstan."

"So how the hell does that Japanese pig is a father?" The boy asks, and Otabek leans forward, placing both elbows on the table, looking coldly at him.

Yuri Nikiforov gets scared.

"Yuuri Katsuki saved my life when I lost everything 10 years ago. He gave me a home, family, knowledge and memories and always told me not to forget my true parents, who loved me above all else. "Otabek sees the boy frown, no longer so frightened.

"If they loved you, why did they abandon you?" The boy asks, drinking a little water right away.

"They did not abandon me. They were killed."  _By your father._  Otabek bites his lip not to say this to the boy, who widens his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says, causing the young man in front of him to raise his eyebrows, surprised by what he had heard.

"Hm." He just says, leaning back in his chair. "So, this place looks pretty boring."

"You can not imagine." The boy says, rolling his eyes. "I'm the only kid here, in the midst of so many adults. Viktor never has time to stay with me, and school sucks. "

"You do not call him Dad?" Otabek asks, trying to get closer to the boy.

"Viktor is not my father but my uncle. My father was killed by a family traitor and my mother killed herself because of it." The boy responds, making the other frown.

"Chayka?" Otabek asks, widening his eyes.

"How do you know that name?" The boy asks, surprised.

"Did not I tell you right now that my parents were dead?" The young man asked, receiving a nod from the Russian boy. "They were killed by Chayka on March 1st, 10 years ago.

"No, it can not be," the boy says, frowning. "That day I was born ... under Chayka's care."

"How so?" Otabek asks, surprised by the boy's knowledge of that fact.

"My mother left me a diary. She wrote about it in him. She wrote a lot about Chayka. "The boy lowers his face, cringing.

"You did not show it to Viktor?" Otabek asks, folding his arms.

"I can't. Viktor never cared much for me. I'm a burden on his life, "the blond boy responds, tilting his face down.

Before Otabek could continue the conversation, Yakov Feltsman appears, ordering Yuri to go to the room and accompany Otabek to the room where Viktor and Yuuri meet. The young man panics when he sees the Russian grabbing the Japanese's neck to the point of bleeding and soon accompanies him to be taken to a guest room.

**~ x ~**

"So, what do you think of Yura?" Yuuri asks, lying on the bed.

"A lonely child." Otabek replies, sitting on a chair next to the bed where his father lies.

"I see." Yuuri comments, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to help him?"

"Yes." the young man answers, looking at his own father.

"I like that look. Okay, I'll leave Yuri in your hands. "Yuuri opens a smile.

"You know his mother left a diary telling you everything about you?" Otabek asks, making the Japanese laugh.

"Of course. I gave her the notebook as a birthday present. Apparently he's with Yuri now, is not he? "He asks, looking now at the roof.

"Yes. Should I get it? "

"Don't you dare. He belongs to the boy and no one has the right to take it from him. "Yuuri speaks, closing his eyes. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasuminasai, Yuu-san."

**~ x ~**

_**Knock knock** _

"Yes?" He listens at the door, his arms crossed.

"Message from my father: Do not worry. I am fine. I'm not angry. "

Victor widens his eyes, startled by what he hears.

"Nikiforov, may there be a next time. For him, I can crush him in a few moments. "Otabek tapes it coldly, and Victor frowns. "He may think he deserves every detail of his hatred, but I think differently."

**~ x ~**

"Otabek?"

"Yuri. My dad is too busy, and he asked Nikiforov to let me stay here for a few days. "Otabek says, pulling the heavy backpack from his shoulders.

"Can we play together in my room?" The Russian boy says, grinning.

"He can." Yakov Feltsman responds, alongside another blond-haired boy with a red wick in his fringe. "And this young man here will also join you. His name is Kenjiro Minami, and he's Yurachka's newest bodyguard. "

"I do not need bodyguards. I'm fine on my own, "Yuri says sharply.

"These are your father's orders," Yakov says, thus ending the discussion.

"Pleased to meet you, Yura-sama, Otabek-dono." The other boy, Kenjiro, speaks cheerfully.

_This kid ... is hiding something. Better warn Yuu-san._

**~ x ~**

"Hey, Yuri. Can we be friends? "Otabek asks the Russian boy, who stops playing and looks at him.

"I thought ... we were friends," he says, biting his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm asking. "Otabek says. "I just thought you did not consider me."

"So ..." The boy ends up looking at him with bright eyes. "...friends?"

"Yes. Friends. "Otabek nods. "What about the bodyguard?"

"I do not like him. Very cheery to be a bodyguard. "

They both burst into laughter, attracting the attention of the young bodyguard, who watches them from afar.

"Yuri, you can call me Beka if you find it difficult to keep calling me by the normal name." Otabek says, returning to play.

"Only if you call me Yura," Yuri says, returning to play as well.

"Deal."

**~ x ~**

Otabek Altin Katsuki is sitting in a bedroom window, reading a book for blond Nikiforov, who lies on his lap, sleeping.

He notices a movement in the garden and stares, with a smile on his face. He picks up his cell phone and types for Yuuri.

_"They made the expected move. Probable target is the family car. Go investigate. Someone inside is not an ally. New bodyguard named Minami. "_

_"Understood. It's time to start the security plan. Keep an eye on him. "_

_"Yes sir."_

**~ x ~**

_"Beka? They arrived?_ "Yuuri asks, in Japanese.

"Yes. In safety."

_"Great. Now, I want to know what you think about how they learned of the couple's coming . "_

"I watched Nikiforov, but he did not speak to anyone but Yakov about it. Not even little Yuri knew. Yakov did not speak to anyone either. Not even with the phone. "

_" Yakov gave me the information via message. I believe they hacked his cell phone and so they got the information. I sent the same message to him, with a special virus, which will give me the answer soon ... Oh . "_

"Did you get the answer?"

_" Yes. Now, I'm going to get ready to play a little. Beka, I'm counting on you. "_

"Yes sir."

**~ x ~**

"Hey, Yuu-san. I want to get Yura out of this house. "

 _"Are you calling him from Yura now?"_  Otabek rolls his eyes, listening to laughter on the other side of the line.  _"What do you have in mind?"_

"Spend days away, having fun," the young man responds, caressing the blond hair of the boy who sleeps with his head in his lap.

_"I have nothing against. The boy needs to know the world, anyway. I'll try to arrange some things for safety. Now, you know what you have to do, do not you? "_

"Stand by him. Never take my eyes off him. Take care of him. Protect him. "Otabek responds, taking a deep breath.

_"Very well. Now it's time to put it all into practice. But for that, I need you to pass your cell phone to Phichit Chulanont. Remove your SD from it before, because it will be 'fried' by my Virus. I'll bring you a new one soon. "_

"Understood."

_"Beka, please. You are free to be what you want, with whoever you want and where you want. You, 10 years ago, chose me and we formed a family. I can feel that you're close to making a very important decision, so all I'm going to say to you is: It's okay to choose. Certain very important things may change, but even if you do not choose me, I will always be by your side. Enjoy the day to rest and think about it. At the right time, you will be prepared to withstand the outcome of that choice. "_

"Yuu-san ..." Otabek says, shaking his lip. "Are you sure?"

_"Yes. But do not do anything inappropriate. Viktor can kill you and neither can Chaika help you. "_

Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. Soon they say goodbye and hang up. But to Otabek's surprise, Yuri is awake, staring at him open-mouthed.

"So the fucking pig is Chaika?" He asks, eyeing the young man's eyes. "Makes sense."

"What?" Otabek asks, confused.

"Do not worry. My mouth is sealed. Now, can you tell me the whole story right? "The Russian boy speaks, and Otabek finds himself telling the story of the two Katsukis.

The boy revolts, cries and squeezes his chest-high shirt as the other tells it all. In the end, Yuri Nikiforov is disgusted by his own father and grandparents for allowing Yuuri to leave.


	9. Step 9 Meetings & Cofessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally!" Jean-Jacques exclaims. "We are discussing our marriages."  
> "I could tell," Victor replies, frowning. "But I do not remember being told about paying for another marriage."  
> "Actually, it will not be necessary," Yuuri says, smiling. "Talking to both couples, I suggested the idea of doing both at the same time, since both wanted the same package and had certain uncertainties that have now been settled."  
> "A double marriage?" Victor asks, surprised.  
> "Yes. JJ and Isabela liked the idea of having a charity wedding and Christophe and Masumi accepted the date. This really makes things easier for me, since I just need to increase the number of places in the church, and the amount of food to be made ...

Victor does not get tired of looking at his watch. He's waiting for Yuuri Katsuki, and the waiting is killing him from the inside. And because of that, he gets kicked in the leg of his son, who enters his office together with Otabek.

"Ow," Victor says, looking at the boy. "What's it?"

"Why are not you with the pig?" Yuri asks, sullen.

"What? He is here? How come I was not notified? "Victor asks, getting to his feet.

"Maybe he does not want to meet you because of what happened." The boy says, laughing. "Well done to you."

"Yuraaa," Victor laments, remembering what he did with the Japanese fluff.

"Ugh! Take a shower and change your clothes. "The boy says, kicking him again and turning to the teenager. "Come on, Beka. The movie will not wait for us. "

"Beka?" Victor asks, surprised to hear his son call the young man the same as Yuuri.

"What is it? He's my friend, "Yuri says, slamming the door shut when he leaves.

Victor does what his son suggests, taking a shower and getting dressed. As he heads into the living room, he hears the Japanese voice and melts.

"... What do you think of that?"

"I do not care about that," JJ responds.

"It's a cool idea." Isabella Yang's voice surprises Victor.

"We did not care as well, since we were undecided about the date. So it's perfect. "Now an unfamiliar voice makes him frown.

"And there's nothing better than throwing the whole cost on Victor's shoulders." Chris says, and Victor opens the door to the room, being watched by the 5 people present.

He sees JJ and Isabella hugged on a two-seater white couch, and another in the same color, Chris holding another man's hand. His fiancé.

In front of them is Yuuri, wearing a navy blue shirt with a high collar to hide the marks, with the laptop open and turned on and papers scattered on the table in front of him.

"Finally!" Jean-Jacques exclaims. "We are discussing our marriages."

"I could tell," Victor replies, frowning. "But I do not remember being told about paying for another marriage."

"Actually, it will not be necessary," Yuuri says, smiling. "Talking to both couples, I suggested the idea of doing both at the same time, since both wanted the same package and had certain uncertainties that have now been settled."

"A double marriage?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yes. JJ and Isabela liked the idea of having a charity wedding and Christophe and Masumi accepted the date. This really makes things easier for me, since I just need to increase the number of places in the church, and the amount of food to be made ... By the way, can I see your kitchen, Victor? I think preparing all the food here is going to be so much better than carrying everything. "

"Of course you can, and I can even hand over my cook to help on the spot," Victor says cheerfully.

Yuuri, still smiling and looking at him, nods.

"Now, regarding the invitations, I decided it would be better to use something peculiar." The Japanese turns his face to the backpack that is beside him and pulls out a folded brown paper in the form of a dog and extends it to the couple. "Open it, please."

Isabela is the first to move and unfold, reading and sampling to the four men present:

_"We, Jean-Jacques Leroy & Isabela Yang and Christophe Giacometti & Masumi Kirihara, invite you to join us in our wedding, which will be held on the twentieth day of the month xxxxx of the year 20xx at Rosenfield Cathedral, address xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx and then on our Engagement party. Instead of gifts, money will be raised to be donated to animal care institutions._

_Thank you for your support. Leroy & Yang, Giacometti & Ohara. "_

"Invitations shall be prepared in the form of originals of various domestic animals. I would also like to know if I could run a blog and social networks to talk about this part of the wedding. Obviously there will be no disclosure of personal information, and if it is of interest, you can work on it under my supervision. "Yuuri explains and notes the couples gazing at each other.

"Yuuri, do what you want. We are already amazed at everything that has shown us so far and believe me when I say the idea of the origami invitation is cool. "Christophe says, smiling broadly.

"OK. Now I need to get me the guest list so I can prepare for the next step. Do you have any questions about what was discussed here today? "He asks.

"None. His explanations are accurate and well worked out. "Isabella responds, receiving supportive statements from the other four present.

"Okay, so if you'll excuse me, I need to check out the kitchen and other rooms in the mansion for the engagement party." The Japanese man speaks, rising from his chair.

"Other rooms like our best man's room?" Chris asks, pointing to Victor and surprising everyone there.

Yuuri gives a slight laugh, touching his lips with his right forefinger.

"This is something that only interests me and Victor, don't you agree?" And with that, he takes the backpack with his things inside and leaves the room, leaving 5 stupefied adults there.

"Go after him, you idiot! He did not deny it! "Christophe tells Victor, who soon runs out as well.

"Are you okay with that?" Isabella asks, worried.

"Victor and Yuuri love each other. They can handle these details for themselves. "JJ responds, excited.

"True," Masumi just says, with a smile on his face.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri!" Victor says, touching the Japanese man's shoulder, who looks at him with a completely embarrassed face.

"I'm so sorry! I do not know what got into me to act like that in front of your friends! I…"

"I love you, Yuuri," Victor says, making him stop talking and widen his eyes. "I love you, Solsniko."

"You ..." Yuuri begins to speak, but is interrupted by being embraced by the Russian.

"It's all right. It's okay, "Victor says, smiling as he is embraced by the Japanese as well.

**~ x ~**

They dine in a luxury restaurant, and talk.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you, Victor."

The night seemed perfect, if Yuuri Katsuki did not disappear from the table when Victor walks away to the bathroom. At the same time, in a movie theater at a local mall, a child with fair hair and green eyes and her escort are taken hostage. In the confusion, the two disappear.

**~ x ~**

"Come on, Yuuri. Pick it up! "Victor says, dialing Yuuri again in vain.

He then calls Lilia, who soon answers.

"Vitya! Oh my God! "She says, and he frowns.

_What else could have happened now?_

"Yuuri disappeared. What happened?"

"He too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" He feels a shiver run through his body.

"Yura, Minami and Otabek have disappeared. According to one note, they went to a movie theater. "

"Use GPS to locate Yura's cell phone. Fast!"

"We're already checking. He's at Shopping Plaza. "

And Victor leaves the restaurant. He's worried about Yuuri, but his son is in need of help right now. He finds the boy hidden in the movie room, shaking all over.

"Papa," the boy says weakly, handing him a cell phone. "They took Beka. They said they took Yuuri. "

Victor realizes that an application shows a local map, where a red dot is moving quickly.

"Where's Minami?" Victor asks, carrying him in his arms to his car.

"Traitor," Yuri says, closing his eyes.

When Victor puts him lying in the backseat of the car, he gets scared to listen.

"Great. Good thing he did not hurt himself. "

Blood drips from the owner's arm, which coughs and falls into the arms of the Russian.

"Otabek? Hey, Otabek! "


	10. Step 10 Revenge, Hunt & Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I allow you to start the hunt, Chayka." Victor's voice is heard on the phone and Yuuri smiles.
> 
> "Fist by fist. Blade by blade. Weapon for ama. Justice for justice. " He removes from his waist a pistol he had taken from one of the men in the restaurant and shoots 5 times at the heads of the five mercenaries present, including Kenjiro Minami, killing them instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! In this chapter we have torture and murder. We're in a mafia universe, so ...
> 
> For this chapter to be read perfectly, imagine instead of '*' the word pretend and derivatives.

_I'm sorry, Vitya. But I need to do this._

...

When Victor walks away to the bathroom, Yuuri is surrounded by three armed men. He holds up his hands, * surprised.

"Yuuri Kunogi?"

"Yes?"

"Great. Come with us."

"But, my partner ..."

"Forget it. You belong to us now. "

He * panics, and * unable to do anything, he * lets himself be taken by them to a gray van, where he * is struck on the head. He is taken to an abandoned building and is handcuffed and hooded.

_Great. It's time to put an end on it._

**~ x ~**

"Nikiforov, they don't know the honor of being able to talk to you again." Richard's voice echoes through the environment in which Yuuri finds himself.

This one, already releasing of the handcuffs with a needle, waits for the exact moment to act. He hears another person being placed beside him, sitting on a chair like him.

 _"Richard."_  Mikhail Nikiforov says coolly.

 _"Where is my grandson? And who is that other one? "_  Kat'ya Nikiforov asks him.

"Your grandson is ... Here!" Richard exclaims and Yuuri hears a rattling of cloth being scrambled, and he smiles. "Huh?"

 _"If it's MY son Yuri, he's here, sure. Together with his friend. "_ Yuuri listens to Victor and is encouraged to learn that Beka is safe.

Suddenly, the black cloth of his face is erected, and he looks around.

"Yuuri Kunogi." Richard, looking totally different, touches his face. "I still have him as a hostage, Nikiforov. Just like I did with you 10 years ago! "

Yuuri frowns, looking at him.  _My God, he's all disfigured! Was it because of a plastic surgery that went awry. What bad luck, huh? With so many good doctors, he must have picked a scammer for being cheap. But ... it's very easy._

 _"What do you want with all this?"_  Mikhail asks, and Yuuri notices that the voice comes from his phone.

Phone that is in Richard's hands.

"Take what's mine by right. To have in my hands the power, the money and the name Nikiforov. "Richard exclaims, laughing.

Yuuri laughs too, causing the other to stop. As he approaches the Japanese and grabs his chin, the Japanese uses his legs to push the chair back, causing it to tilt and with that, he kicks Richard right in the middle of his legs, making him drop his cell phone on the floor.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asks, putting his foot against his neck.

"Who are you?" The man asks, moaning.

 _"I allow you to start the hunt, Chayka."_  Victor's voice is heard on the phone and Yuuri smiles.

 _"Fist by fist. Blade by blade. Weapon for ama. Justice for justice. "_ He removes from his waist a pistol he had taken from one of the men in the restaurant and shoots 5 times at the heads of the five mercenaries present, including Kenjiro Minami, killing them instantly.

"Please! Spare me! "The man asks, and Yuuri smiles, pointing the gun at his head.

"If you tell me everything, I can spare you."

"All I know is that Mr Wolf wants to destroy all the mafia networks of the world to be the only one able to control all the existing traffic. And since the Nikiforovs have great influence in the underworld, there is no better family to take the stand. "

"Where's Richard?" Yuuri asks, pulling the barrel close to his forehead.

"On the top. But ... This building is full of mercenaries. "

"Perfect." Yuuri licks his lips and tilts his face. "See you in hell."

And he shoots, killing the look-alike.

Yuuri scours the mercenaries, picking up pistols, ammunition, and a military knife. He swings the comb of the pistol, prepares another, and approaches a broken window, looking around. The noise of the shots should alert the other mercenaries, who are taking too long to appear!

_"Yuuri?"_

"I will go ahead. I'll be waiting for you at the top. "

_"Promise?"_

"I promise."

_"I love you."_

"Well I could have kissed you in the restaurant."

_"We can do more than that when it's all over."_

"Promise?"

_"I promise."_

"Hm. I love you, Viktor. "

He stomps on the cell phone, breaking it just as the door opens and he lifts his pistols, firing at the mercenary's head. He hides and shoots, killing two more. Gathering more ammunition, he finds a grenade belt.

"Wonderfull!" he comments, putting it on his waist.

Wherever Yuuri Katsuki goes, he leaves a sea of bodies, always collecting ammunition and some other things from them, like water and cereal bars and an AK-47 rifle.

He turns the guns on his index fingers, killing two more mercenaries in front of him. He can hear noises from shots coming from below, already deduced to be from Victor and his 'friends'. Suddenly his right shoulder begins to ache and he hides in a room behind a metal desk, picking up a syringe with a clear liquid from his black jacket and sticking it to his aching shoulder, pressing the syringe halfway down and withdrawing it .

"Shit," he curses, putting the syringe in his jacket.

He feels his arm lose his movements and pulls it out of the sleeve of his jacket, using his left hand to tie it up and prevent it from bothering him. It closes the front of the jacket, thus immobilizing the arm.

"He is here!"

Suddenly, he grabs the rifle with his left hand and stands up, firing toward the entrance where one of the men ends up knocking down a grenade without a pin on the exploding floor. Yuuri is hit by shrapnels, which strikes him in the face. He drops the rifle and takes a grenade from his belt, pulling the pin and throwing it at the wall, exploding and hitting someone. He picks up a new pistol, and runs off, killing more mercenaries until he arrives in a room full of computers and a man is seated. He closes the door and whistles, turning him around.

"You," he says to the Japanese.

"Sorry about that." Yuuri knock his head with the gun, causing him to moan and faint. From the jacket, he pulls out a pendrive and places it on one of the computers, typing something. At this very moment, a computer virus is destroying all systems in the building. Networks, communication, security ...

He turns to leave when the door is opened with force. He targets the invader, which targets him as well. But he lowers his gun and smiles.

"Hey."

In front of him, Victor Nikiforov lowers his gun too and goes to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. This is nothing."

Victor touches his face with his gloved hands and the Japanese, grabbing him by the tie, pulls him and kisses him, surprising the Russian, who soon picks at his neck and waist, deepening the kiss.

"Hey, this is no time to get hot!" Christophe's voice makes them freeze.

"True," Victor says, stepping away from him, a smile on his lips.

Yuuri laughs, and joins the twins Crispino, JJ, Christophe, Guang-Hong, Leo, Mila and Georgi. Behind him is Viktor, who notices the unconscious.

"Leave him," Yuuri says, making him frown. "He's an ally."

"Ally?" Chris asks, looking at the Japanese.

"Later." Yuuri lifts the pistol forward and shoots another mercenary who was starting to appear in their sight. "Now I need to find Richard Wolf and make him pay for everything."

"Let's go with you."

"No. I need to put an end to this story. Alone, "Yuuri says, feeling his right arm return to normal.

"Yuuuuuuri ~!" Victor moans.

He knocks down almost every weapon and ammunition he carries, except for a pistol and undoes the knot on the right sleeve of his jacket and rests his arm on it. He takes the knife from the ground, and turns it on his fingers, earning whistles from everyone present. From one body, he takes another knife and holds the two upside down, starting to jump.

"I go ahead. Try to follow me, "he says, taking a deep breath.

"What…"

And then Yuuri starts running, leaving them behind quickly. They try to go after them, but are hampered by wounded mercenaries left behind by the Japanese, who do stunts to advance faster.

"Victor, go ahead!"

**~ x ~**

In a large, bright room, someone tries to use computers and phones to get in touch with someone in vain. Nothing works.

"Shit, what's going on? How did the Nikiforovs discover this place? "

Desperate, he leaves the room and faces the Japanese hostage, all wounded. He * is shaking.

"Help me!" He says, * terrified.

"What happened?" He asks, frowning.

"There is the big war! They killed a guy named Richard in front of me! "

"Come inside! Let's go! Here you will be safe. "The man opens a smile, entering with him into the wide room. "You're Yuuri Kunogi, aren't you?"

"No. I'm Yuuri Katsuki, "the Japanese says, shooting at his right leg.

"Katsuki?" The man opens his eyes, moaning in pain "Chayka?"

"Hello, Richard. It's been 10 years, hasn't it? "Yuuri says, shootinng the other leg, making him scream in pain. "This time, you will not escape me!"

"No! Do not hurt me! "He shouts as he gets hit in his left hand.

 _ **"Do not hurt me?"**_  Yuuri asks, coolly. "How funny! I'm sure my parents, the Altins, and everyone you killed all along wanted this, but they never got a chance to ask because you killed them cowardly! "

"Yuuri!" He hears Victor calling him ...

When he notices Richard picking up a gun and looking at the Russian, Yuri rushes into him. Two shots are heard and Victor notices the scary look of Richard Wolf. A pool of blood begins to spread slowly and Victor, terrified, goes to Yuuri and turns him around, noting that he is unconscious with a bullet hole in his jacket.

"Yuuri? No! Wake up, Yuuri! "Victor hugs him, crying. "Do not leave me, Yuuri!"

And so the hunt ends.

...

"SHIT THAT HURTS!" Yuuri screams, in Victor's arms, making them all freeze.


	11. Step 11 - Revelations & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " YA lyublyu tebya (I love you), Chayka." Victor says in Russian, making the Japanese stop drinking and looking at him.
> 
> He puts the cup still with the drink inside on the table, now staring at the Russian.
> 
> "Since when do you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now is time to explain some things about Steps 9 and 10. Like, when and how did Victor realized Yuuri is Chayka (and that he's been in love with the same person), and next Step is about what happened with Yuri and Otabek. Feel free to leave questions in reviews. I really hope this explains everything about what happened inside Step 9. Enjoy!

Victor and Yuuri are seated at a round table, next to a large glass window that shows the garden of the restaurant they are in. They eat in silence, and when they finish, they savor some of the most expensive wines of the place.

" YA lyublyu tebya (I love you), Chayka." Victor says in Russian, making the Japanese stop drinking and looking at him.

He puts the cup still with the drink inside on the table, now staring at the Russian.

"Since when do you know?" He asks, biting his lower lip.

"Last week, when I remembered the birth of Yuri and Richard talking about the Katsuki family," Victor responds, stopping to take a sip of the wine in his glass. When I looked up the surnames, I found the reports. Well, I should have thought the Japanese student of reporting was you. "

"Did you find out who I am and still love me?" Yuuri asks, looking at him.

"I started liking you when it was just Yuuri Katsuki. And when I finally remembered Richard's words from 10 years ago and put the pieces together, I felt conflicted, of course. And then comes my parents and reveals that everything I knew and believed was wrong. You can not imagine the hatred I felt at the meeting, listening to you talking on that phone that was put on the table by Phichit Chulanont. "Victor continues to speak and Yuuri decides not to interrupt him. "When I heard the call, even with your voice being manipulated, I could tell it was you, and I tried not to laugh. After all, who would use his alter-ego to give love advice about himself? "

The Japanese man uttered a long groan, bringing both his hands to his face, ashamed. Victor starts to laugh.

"Thank you for reminding me of this " Yuuri says, his voice muffled.

"Why should I, if that's what stopped me from firing at my own parents?" The Russian asks, and Yuuri looks at him through his fingers.

They interrupt the conversation when a waiter comes to leave their requests, but without looking away from each other.

"I already imagined you would find out soon enough. Not that I intended to hide it. "The Japanese man speaks, toasting with him and taking a sip of wine right away.

"Indeed. The black seagull on your card is proof of that. "Victor speaks after taking a sip too.

They begin to eat, in silence, a Japanese dish called Katsudon. It is the first time they both eat such a dish, eating eagerly, and Victor widens his eyes as Yuuri sheds a tear in silence.

" YA sozhaleyu (I'm sorry), Viktor." Yuuri says in Russian. "This dish reminds me of Hasetsu. My family's inn was famous for making the best Katsudon in the area and people loved what my mother did. "

"Yuuri, I know it can be difficult, but can you tell me your story?" Victor asks, finishing off eating.

"Of course." The Japanese smirk, finishing up as well and watching Victor sit comfortably in the chair, looking at him seriously.

**~ x ~**

_"As I said before, I lived in a inn with hot springs. The only one open at that time of crisis. But despite that, my mother's cooking helped my family get over it. Since I was little I was interested in dancing and I was the youngest child in my old instructor's class. We were a happy family, until the day I was kidnapped at the age of five while playing with my poodle, Vicchan. They knocked me out and hurt my dog. My father and Mari took him by car, unaware that he had his brakes damaged. My mother stayed at the inn looking for me and was killed at the inn, and her body was carried to the crash site where my father, my older sister and my dog were already dead. All this I discovered after being expelled by the Nikiforovs, when I discovered that my dance teacher hired a private investigator to investigate everything and I combined his findings with what I already knew._

_"Unconsciously, I was taken to a kind of special orphanage, called the Ninomori Military Institute. At first I was confused because I had, or thought I had, my parents, my sister and my dog and I would not agree to be there until one of the instructors showed me a newspaper with the news of their deaths. It was then that I lost control of myself and gained my first scars, the beatings I took and the military training I was forced to participate in. During the first 6 years, it was complicated because I was learning military arts while suffering from bullying. Of course when the seventh year started, I was still getting better and then to everyone's surprise, I kicked their ass with Kung-fu. At the time, I also started working with guns and because of my flexibility, mobility and breath, I soon became the first in the class. It was at this orphanage that I first killed one of the bullies who implicated me. They taught me everything, as if it were a normal school, with classes being directed at violence and wars. We studied diverse cultures, languages and politics of several countries whose governments were entering the possibility of a war. And then, my 14th birthday came. The day Yakov-san found me, he gave me the identity of Yuuri Katsuki. After many difficulties I left the orphanage behind and was taken to a large halls of the Nikiforov mansion, where we met for the first time. There, I fell in love with you. "_

**~ x ~**

Victor Nikiforov widens his eyes, surprised at Yuuri's words. He finds himself reminiscing about their first encounter, where the Japanese swore to give their love to him forever.

**~ x ~**

_"My mission to protect you and Miss Tat'yana kind of made me partner with you in the games where I learned to be a teenager. Of course, it was something very special for me. And then Richard Wolf started dating you and got you pregnant before you got married. She confided this to me and made me swear not to tell anyone at the time. I already thought his behavior was suspicious, but I could not do much without alerting the Lord and Lady Nikiforov. And then, he traveled to Kazakhstan, returning the morning of the day Yuri was born. On that day, to distract her from the contractions, I revealed what little I knew of my life for her, including my name. She named him Yuri in my honor so that my name would not be forgotten in the mansion. "_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri laughs at the look on Victor's face. In fact, much was left aside by the Nikiforov family.

**~ x ~**

" _And then two days later, you were kidnapped. Of course I was already watching Richard, and after hearing about who he said was my family, I pretended to put a transmitter on his right wrist while you slept. Of course he's still in you. How do you think I've protected you all this time?_

_But back to the subject of kidnapping, I used the transmitted data to find the captivity. There, I was already on fire, I found you, the boy Altin and Richard. We shot at each other and I was hit on the shoulder, where I keep the bullet to this day in memory of my failure. Richard disappeared when I ended up distracted by my injury and decided to rescue you. You slept all the time, but the Altin boy did not and despite having to carry both of them out of the place, he did not drop my clothes. Of course, Madame Lilia Feltsman was waiting for me and I left her in her care, and then I went to the police with the boy. I did not expect him to accept me so early, and I did not deny that I cared much for the situation he was in. "_

_"And then, returning home, I was forced to meet the Lord and the Lady. I thought they already knew what had happened, but to my surprise, that's not how they knew. They accused me of kidnapping you and killing Richard. That Richard was a Nikiforov and that I had broken my oath by killing him and that when I heard it, Miss committed suicide. Of course I was shocked to learn that she died. I could not say anything and I feared that if they would condemn me to death, I would miss the chance to discover the whole truth. They kicked me out, which turned out to be a double-edged sword because I could adopt the Altin boy, but I could no longer protect you. "_

_"During these ten years, I improved my skills, taught some things to Otabek, became a great pupil of mine, investigated my family and his family, met Phichit Chulanont and Seung-Gil Lee, who were dating at the time and received with open arms in the Lee family. There, I met someone who gave me clues about Richard. As Phichit and Seung-Gil wanted to get married, I decided that I should study and become a wedding planner, where the marriage of the two was the first one I prepared and as both are famous actors, they sort of spread me on the internet and on interviews. This made me gain new customers and grow with my business until I discovered that the Lee are Nikiforov's partners. I explained our story to them, but even so, they accepted me and introduced me to JJ Leroy. And the rest, .you should know by now. "_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri drinks the rest of the wine, licking his lips purposefully.

"Wow," Victor says, swallowing hard. "Wow."

Yuuri begins to laugh, putting both hands on the table.

"And that's it," he says, smiling and looking at the Russian shyly.

The waiter serves them for more wine, in that they both raise the bowls for a new toast.

"I love you, Yuuri," Victor says, with a look of tenderness on his face.

An expression that does not fit well with a mobster, but who Yuuri is to judge when he himself is smiling, face embarrassed and looking at him tenderly as well.

"I love you, Victor."

They take the wine, and Victor gets up, leaving the glass on the table.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do not worry. Even if something can happen to me, make sure that I come back to you. I promise."

And the Russian moves away, leaving the Japanese alone.

"Yuuri Kunogi?"

"Yes?"

"Great. Come with us."

"But, my partner ..."

"Forget it. You belong to us now. "


	12. Step 12 - Sex & Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stares at him in surprise, until he grins.
> 
> "Hmm, I don't know. 'Caring' means something like ... "He starts, but stops himself by leaning his face against the Russian's neck and pressing his lips there, causing him to shake and bite his lip to keep from groaning.
> 
> "Yuuri! Not now! "Victor says, as the Japanese pushes his lips away and touches his forehead against his neck.
> 
> "Not now. Later. "Yuuri closes his eyes, letting himself be taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki. As a gift for this special day, all my fics will have 2 chapters posted on this update.
> 
> Second, many thanks to everyone who is following Day & Night. Despite all the difficulties, I'm glad my fics are so well received. I would like to receive feedback on a certain part of this Step. Depending on the comments, we will have more in the final chapter of this fic, which is not far.
> 
> Third, and last thing. Feel free to send me ideas for new fics in the comments. I also accept arts.

Suddenly, Victor picks up the Japanese's gunshot and bullet-proof shirt, seeing a bulletproof vest with one stuck in the right side of his stomach. With one of the knives he took, the Russian removes the bullet. Yuuri, who watched him, began to hear muffled laughter from Phichit, Mila, and Chris.

"What?" He asks, making Victor look up and notice him looking behind him.

"Well ... it's just ... we thought you were dead ... And you suddenly curse twice... Nobody expected that from you ..." Chris explains, making him frown.

"It must be really funny. Remember that when you shoot at the burning. Glad ... Hey, Victor ! "He says, grumpy, until he is held in the arms by the Russian.

"Boss, your orders?" Georgi asks, next to Mila.

"Let's get out of here," he says, and then approaches Yuuri's ear to whisper. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Yuuri stares at him in surprise, until he grins.

"Hmm, I don't know. 'Caring' means something like ... "He starts, but stops himself by leaning his face against the Russian's neck and pressing his lips there, causing him to shake and bite his lip to keep from groaning.

"Yuuri! Not now! "Victor says, as the Japanese pushes his lips away and touches his forehead against his neck.

"Not now. Later. "Yuuri closes his eyes, letting himself be taken away.

**~ x ~**

In a hospital controlled by the De la Iglesia family, Yuuri is examined to see if there is anything wrong with his body because of the impact caused when the bullet struck the bulletproof vest. The ultrasound did not indicate anything too much, but only the other exams can confirm the well-being of the Japanese. Unfortunately, the results will only come out after hours, so he should be hospitalized until the next day. When Victor enters the room, Yuuri looks at him.

"Yuri and Beka okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yuri's fine. Beka, not much. From what he told me, he fought with Kenjiro Minami and when he knocked him out, he was wounded with a knife on his right shoulder and he was hit hard on the head by the other mercenaries. He's already fine and he's home. "

"I see," Yuuri just says, taking a deep breath.

"When you suggested he stay at home, did you know that was going to happen?" Victor asks, approaching the bed where the Japanese man lay.

"It was more like a bet, seeing how he dealt with children in the past. I did not expect him to act so fast, but glad I did, "Yuuri answers, looking at him seriously.

"Why Yuri?" Victor frowns.

"One of the reasons is that he is the future boss of the Nikiforov, which is already another obstacle for Richard. Another is because Yuri was not in his plans when he impregnated you. And the last reason ... only the boy himself can speak, so I will not go into detail. "Yuuri explains, and the Russian grabs him by the hospital cloches.

"You're saying that my son has been hiding the truth from me all the time. I'm his father! "He shouts, making the Japanese laugh.

"Father? So answer me! When was the last time you were a  _'father'_  to that boy? When did you go out with him to buy a toy, or go out to dinner, or go to the movies, or did you care for him as a  _'father'_  would normally mind a child? "Yuuri rages, scaring Victor. "How do you expect him to reveal everything to you, when you yourself believed that I was to blame for everything ?!"

Yuuri gasps, glaring at him. Victor shrugged and picked up his hand, realizing that he was right. Yuuri grabs him by the wrist, so he does not move away.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell him that," Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "And I'm not angry with you, after all, I took advantage of the circumstances created by this lie to get Rochard."

A nurse comes into the room, sullen.

"Gentlemen. Please lower your voice. We're in a hospital, "she asks politely.

"Sorry," Yuuri asks, watching her drop a 'tch' and turn their back on them, closing the bedroom door.

They are silent for a while, until they start laughing.

"Lock the door," Yuuri says, calming down. "I want you."

"Yuuri, your bruise ..." Victor begins to say, but the Japanese, who still grabs him by the right fist, forces his hand to slide down his chest, stomach and stopping in ... "Shit."

"Do not make me repeat." Yuuri releases him and Victor looks at the door.

He swallows hard and goes to her, locking her. Slowly, the Russian begins to undress, getting completely naked. Yuuri whistles, devouring him with his eyes.

"What a sexy body!" He speaks, running his tongue over his lips.

"Yuuri, are you sure?" Victor approaches him, his face bent.

The Japanese man, who wears clothes from the hospital, pulls the sheet from his legs, revealing that he was already without his pants and they are next to him. _When did he he took it off?_

But before even thinking of an answer, the Japanese puts his right hand on his erect penis.

"I love you, Victor," he says, sliding his left hand down his scaly leg until it reaches the cheeks of his ass, making the Russian moan and climb onto the bed.

He takes him by the neck and pulls him to him, kissing him. Victor slides his hands down his body until he reaches his legs, squeezing his hips. In this, the two penises curl up, and Yuuri soon picks them up with both hands, shaking them together. They both groan each other's name between fiery kisses, until Victor enjoys first, over Yuuri. This one enjoys a little later, also getting dirty.

"Shower," Yuuri says breathlessly.

Victor gets out of bed and picks him up, into the bathroom and into the shower, opening it. Yuuri, naked, washes a little and picks up the liquid soap, putting some of his own fingers on it and turning his back to Victor, who appreciates his scarred body. He bends down a little and begins to touch himself with his fingers, exposing himself completely to the Russian's appreciation, which also puts more soap and joins him, thrusting one of his fingers too. Yuuri lets out groans that excite him, and then realizes that the Japanese had withdrawn his fingers to lean against the wall. With two fingers, Victor begins to open Yuuri until it reaches his prostate and add the third, making him enjoy. The Russian does not waste time and enters, grabbing him on the hips with force and making Yuuri moan loudly his name. It moves slowly, slowly increasing speed and when you see the limit, withdraw from it and enjoy.

They wash, still kissing. Between laughs, they dry themselves and dress. As Yuuri embraces him.

"Thanks for everything, Victor," he says, falling asleep, leaving the Russian confused.

_What do you mean, Yuuri?_

Victor throws him to bed just as they try to open the door. He hears two beats and goes to her, opening it. One of the doctors who gave exams in Yuuri is there.

"How is Mr. Katsuki?"

"Sleeping," Victor replies.

"I see. I have the result of his blood test. And we found something peculiar about him. "The doctor begins to say, handing a large envelope to Victor.

"Peculiar?" Victor asks, confused.

"A large dose of morphine, which must have paralyzed his body for a while." The doctor explains, and Victor remembers that Yuuri had his right arm tied.

"And this is bad?" He asks, looking at Yuuri, who slept soundly.

"If it's something he's constantly using, yes. He can become an addict and thereby have his body harmed by overuse, even dying. "The doctor explains. "Better talk to him when he wakes up."

"I agree," Victor says, thanking the doctor who leaves soon enough.

With a sigh, Victor retires, intending to return tomorrow to visit Yuuri.

**~ x ~**

"Can I help you?" Yuuri says, opening his eyes and startling the man approaching the room.

"You ... were not sleeping?" The man asks, raising a muffler gun and pointing it at the Japanese.

"I was, but I hate sleeping. I always have nightmares, you know? "Yuuri says, rising from the bed. "Now, may I ask what you're doing in my room at dawn? Visiting hours have not yet begun. "

"Damn ..." The man advances towards him, but to see the Japanese jump and a cold line touch the man's neck. "What? You should use only your fists, laminated weapons and fireguns ... "

The man then feels the line tighten his neck and cut off his skin, suffocating him. Yuuri removes the line and the guard in the device of his glove, later scouring his belongings and finds a cell phone. He grabs the gun and shoots the man twice to make sure he has killed him. By moving his cell phone, he finds messages with information about him.  _About Chayka._  It calls the number, which calls until the call is completed.

"And then? Did you kill him? "

"Now it makes perfect sense."

" _Chayka ..._ "


	13. Step 13 - Movie & Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning, Yura," Otabek says, and Yuuri looks.
> 
> "Good morning, Beka. Pig. "The Russian boy says, making Yuuri laugh.
> 
> "Good morning, Chibi-chan," he says, rubbing a hand over his hair. "I have work to do, so I'll leave you guys talking. Have fun at the movies. "
> 
> "What did you call me?" The boy asks angrily as he notices Otabek with his hand closed in his mouth and smiling. "Beka, what did he call me?"
> 
> Otabek just shakes his face, trying to control himself. Yuri lets out a moan, and turns away, being followed by the teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki. As a gift for this special day, all my fics will have 2 chapters posted on this update. This is already the second!  
> Feel free to send me ideas for new fics in the comments. I also accept arts.
> 
> Never do what Yuri did. This is illegal.

**~ Earlier that day. ~**

Yuri meets Otabek that morning talking to Yuuri. Chayka. The Japanese deliver a tablet to the child, who picks it up and the tape. They hug each other until they are seen by their friend.

"Good morning, Yura," Otabek says, and Yuuri looks.

"Good morning, Beka. Pig. "The Russian boy says, making Yuuri laugh.

"Good morning, Chibi-chan," he says, rubbing a hand over his hair. "I have work to do, so I'll leave you guys talking. Have fun at the movies. "

"What did you call me?" The boy asks angrily as he notices Otabek with his hand closed in his mouth and smiling. "Beka, what did he call me?"

Otabek just shakes his face, trying to control himself. Yuri lets out a moan, and turns away, being followed by the teenager.

When Yuri and Otabek arrive at the office where Victor is, looking all the time at the clock. They both look at each other. The Russian boy approaches and kicks him in the leg, making him grunt loudly.

"Ow," Victor says, looking at the boy. "What's it?"

"Why are not you with the pig?" Yuri asks, sullen.

"What? He is here? How come I was not notified? "Victor asks, getting to his feet.

"Maybe he does not want to meet you because of what happened." The boy says, laughing. "Well done to you."

"Yuraaa," Victor laments, remembering what he did with the Japanese fluff.

"Ugh! Take a shower and change your clothes. "The boy says, kicking him again and turning to the teenager. "Come on, Beka. The movie will not wait for us. "

"Beka?" Victor asks, surprised to hear his son call the young man the same as Yuuri.

"What is it? He is my friend."

When he leaves the room, he knocks on the door on purpose, knowing that Victor hates it when he does it.

"Hey Beka?" Yuri asks, eyeing him.

"What is it, Yura?"

"Later, I want to show you something," the boy says, looking his friend in the eye. "Mom's diary."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Otabek asks, watching the boy nod.

"I want you to give Chayka everything important. And when Victor finds out the truth about the pig, I'll tell him too. "The boy says, determined.

Otabek puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.

"If you want, me and Yuu-san will be by your side," Otabek says, making the boy smile.

"Thank you." Yuri responds. "Now, let's have fun!"

**~ x ~**

In the movie theatres, Yuri showed a fake identity as he entered the movie room for  **Thor: Ragnarok.**  In the document, he is 12 years old, two years older than his true age and thus, he can watch the movie. Otabek raises his eyebrows, and the boy is already sulking.

"What is it now?" He asks, carrying a large glass of soda.

"Does your father know you're using his card to have fun?" Otabek asks, holding out a 3D glasses.

"Why? This shit is mine. He gave me in my birthday. "The boy responds.

Before he could comment on what he had just heard, Otabek sees the presence of someone who should not be there. Kenjiro Minami. He holds his breath and bites his lip, thinking about what he should do. He sits next to the boy and pulls the tablet from his backpack, opening a text application and beginning to write.

**_Minami's here. I'll protect you. Just do as I ask._ **

**_He is here? But we left without anyone knowing._ **

**_He's following us, somehow. Laugh, as if I had shown you something funny._ **

Yuri obeys, receiving glances from the people present.

_**Put on the glasses and let's watch the movie. Good thing you're wearing a hooded shirt inside the jacket. When I finish eating the popcorn, lift the hood and change my coat. Take this tablet and keep it with you. Give it to Victor and just him. Before the movie is over, get up, come by and join the first family to get up. Try to pull conversation and no swearing. If you mix with another family, exit the room and go to the bathroom outside the theater. Never lower the hood. Call Victor, come back and explain everything and when he arrives, deliver the tablet. It's going to be all right, Yura. You can. Anything, you can use the tablet to look at this message, but I need you to keep the only other application evident to be seen by Victor, okay?** _

_**How about you?** _

_**I'm going to distract them. Do not worry. Chayka taught me how to fight.** _

_**Take care.** _

Otabek erases the messages, leaving only the one containing instructions for the ten-year-old boy who begins to shake. Otabek massaged his right hand for much of the film. When they finish eating the snack, they change their coat and the boy raises his hood. They watch the rest of the movie until Otabek nudges him on the shoulder and he gets up, gets down and joins a family not far from where he was sitting. He starts talking about the movie and says his dad wants to see the final scenes and said he could walk around the room to stretch his legs. When the lights come on, Yuri realizes he is wearing a different coat than Beka's. He looks at the message on the tablet and walks up to the door, approaching another family and leaving the room. He goes to the bathroom a little farther, and when he enters, he falls to the floor and picks up his cell phone, trying to call his father. Twice, it gives busy line.

He returns to the movie theater, closing the message application and places the other on the screen. He sees a map and a red dot moving.

"Boy, are you okay? Where's your family?"

"I got lost from my dad, but I already talked to him and said where I am," the boy says, lifting the cell phone to the cleaning clerk.

"I understand. Do you want me to stay with you until he arrives? "

"You can?"

"Of course."

**~ x ~**

A long time later, Victor finds his son. The employee walks away in silence, tapping a device in his ear.

"Target safe. My work ended "

"Understood."

**~ x ~**

When Yuri walks away, Otabek puts everything in his backpack and sits down. When the scenes after the end are over, he gets up from the chair and faces a gun in the head.

"Where's Yuri Nikiforov?" Kenjiro Minami asks coldly.

"He's gone. He abandoned me here. "Otabek mind, staring at him.

"Liar."

When the blonde raises his arm, Otabek uses his two arms to break him. With this, he releases the weapon, which will stop under the chairs. Minami quickly takes out a knife and the farm on the boy's right shoulder, which grunts and then knocks him out with a blow to the neck. When Minami loses consciousness, he wears it in Yura's coat and takes it as his face is hidden. Walking out of the movies, he is hit with something hard on his head, watching only Minami being carried away from him. He is approached by a mall employee.

"Good job. Leave now with  _Chayka_. "

He is charged to the parking lot, where Victor sees Victor putting Yuri in the car. With a nod, he turns away from the clerk, and approaches the Russian.

"Great. Good thing he did not hurt himself. "

"Otabek? Hey, Otabek! "

**~ x ~**

When he wakes up, he realizes he's in a hospital room. Yuri sleeps soundly beside him, and Lilia enters the room.

"Oh, you're awake. Good very good. The hunt is over. Richard was killed by Chayka, who wounded himself. It's nothing serious, but he'll have to be hospitalized for a while. Your injury is not serious either, and tomorrow you can go home. We will welcome him until Yuuri recovers. "She explains, seriously.

"Thank you very much," Otabek says, seeing as it is day.

He smiles as she leaves the room, caressing the face of the Russian boy.


	14. Step 14 ~ Diary, Tears & Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before, I want all of you to think about me a little," Yuuri says, seriously. "If we had an adult and a child involved recently and 10 years ago, don't you find it strange that there were 23, there was only one child?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and this fic will close!

 

To Victor's surprise, upon arriving to visit Yuuri, he sees two police cars at the front of the building. He frowns and joins a group of family and nurses standing there gossiping.

"What happened?" He asks, making the women there turn red.

"They found a body in one of the patients' rooms, who disappeared." she says, scaring him.

"My God!" He exclaims, until he feels a hand with something strange touching to his left, making him hold such an object.

_A paper?_

When he raises and opens it, he reads:

 _Do not worry about me._   _I'll be by your side when you least imagine._

_Yuuri._

He looks around, not finding him and sighs.

"Well, I guess I'd better go home." And so he returns to his car.

**Yurio**

_Need to talk to you._

_I'll tell you everything._

**I**

_Ok I'm on my way._

Looking in the rearview mirror, he sees something that makes him smile.

"Really, it's earlier than I expected."

**~ x ~**

Coming home, Victor is surprised to see Otabek at the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, as if waiting for him.

"Otabek?" He asks, seeing him approach him.

"Now it's Yuu-san who needs to be here. He must be on his way, "the young man says, staring at him. "I'm just asking you to pay attention, Nikiforov. Everything will finally be explained. "

"You talk as if there's still have things to work out," Victor comments, moving with him to the library.

"There is. Especially about Yuu-san. "Otabek responds, making him frown.

In the library, Yuri was sitting on one of the couches. On another couch are the Nikiforov couple, and in another, Yakov and Lilia.

"Since it's a matter involving only the Nikiforovs, me and Otabek, no one else will know the conversation we'll have." Yuuri says, coming up behind Victor and approaching the boy, standing on his right side.

Otabek takes the left side of them, crossing his arms.

"Shall I read it now?" The boy asks the Japanese who shakes his head.

"Before, I want all of you to think about me a little," Yuuri says, seriously. "If we had an adult and a child involved recently and 10 years ago, don't you find it strange that there were 23, there was only one child?"

Victor widens his eyes, surprised. And he realizes that not only he, but almost all of those present are also surprised.

"Now, going on 23 years ago. Why was I left in an orphanage? A military orphanage, where I learned to use my body, and all kinds of weapons to kill? "Yuuri continues, with his eyes closed. "10 years ago, how was Victor kidnapped? Why there was a Nikiforov car waiting for the hostages to be withdrawn, if there was nothing half an hour earlier, and even so, neither the driver nor the people in the car even bothered that their future leader was burning in a building in flames? How did the news of Richard's false death come if no body was found? And recently, how did Richard know of the coming of the Nikiforov couple? How was Kenjiro Minami allowed to join the bodyguard team and accompany Yuri and Otabek? How did Richard know about Yuuri Katsuki, wedding planner, and that I'd be with Victor at a specific restaurant? "

Yuuri opens his eyes and sees that almost everyone looks at Yakov.

"Yuri, you can start. First page. "He speaks, without taking Feltsman's face.

The boy nods and opens the little red-captioned notebook, leafing through empty pages until he finds a pen.

...

_"January 31st_

_Dear Diary._   _It's my birthday today and someone gave me a gift, telling me to write everything I'm feeling._   _I am also 8 months pregnant expecting my first child, my treasure._   _I should be happy, but I'm scared, very scared._   _I'm afraid Richard might want to hurt my brother and my son in the future._

 _Richard is violent._   _He beat me often until I knew about the pregnancy, now he spends all his time away from home._   _Neither my parents appear to see how I am._   _I just do not feel alone because Chaika and Vitya whenever they can come visit me and talk to me._   _They really care about me._

 _He stopped the assaults when I revealed that I am pregnant and started cursing and criticizing me all the time._   _He keeps calling me a bitch and a whore who paid to have my body._   _I wonder if it's true._   _It's been five years since we were in this arranged marriage, and I wonder what he really plans. "_

...

"You guys of course, you did not know that, did you?" Yuuri asks Katya and Mikhail Nikiforov. "You were too busy, weren't?"

The couple just lower their faces, ashamed.

"Yuri, continue," he says, making the boy advance the diary a bit more.

...

_"March 1st_

_Dear Diary, I'm so tired._   _My son was born, in the hands of Chayka ... No, of Yuuri._   _Richard did not want to take me to the hospital and left me alone._   _Yuuri is someone who can sacrifice the clothes he is wearing to help someone who needs them._   _He told me a little of his life and I decided to give his name to my son._   _I was scared to see how many scars he had on his chest and arms._   _Poor boy, he must have suffered a lot._

 _But Richard, my parents and Vitya showed up and Richard drove Yuuri out of my room._   _His eyes left me with a broken heart._   _But something in the conversation Richard and my parents caught my attention._   _How did he know that Chayka's name was Yuuri Katsuki?_   _And what story is this involving his family._   _Richard really killed his family?_   _And did my parents know that?_

 _Little Yuri is sleeping now._   _He is safe until I die._   _I need to talk to Yuuri and Vitya._   _I trust my son only for then. "_

...

_"March 3_

_There's something wrong going on._   _Vitya disappeared yesterday and appeared unconscious today, with his clothes and hair burned._   _He is still sleeping._

 _Chayka ... Yuuri is with my parents._   _Mr Yakov told me that Chayka kidnapped Vitya and killed Richard._   _I don't believe._

 _Yuuri came to say goodbye._   _He was expelled from the family for having killed Richard, but he swears by the oath he made to the Nikiforov, to the oath he made to Vitya, that he did not kill anyone and that he rescued Vitya from Richard._   _I believe that._

 _He told me that Richard kidnapped a child too._   _Otabek Altin._   _And killed the boy's parents in Kazakhstan._   _Yuuri said he would adopt the child and train her for the future, saying that Otabek is one of the keys to facing Richard. "_

...

"Can you continue?" Yuuri asks the boy, who holds his breath. "If you can not, I'll read it for you."

"Yuuri?" Victor calls him, but the Japanese nods and puts his forefinger to his lips, asking for silence.

The boy advances a little more.

...

_"April 2nd_

_Something strange is happening to me._   _Suddenly, I'm sick._   _I have a headache, nausea and fever._   _Everything I eat, I vomit._   _Yakov brings me soup every night, and makes me take medicine._   _I'm scared because I'm nursing Yura._   _I…"_

 _"I decided today to pour the soup in the bathroom sink."_ Yuuri continues, reading for him.  _"I don't think being sick is a coincidence._   _But could it be Richard?_   _He tried to kill Vitya, and as he could not, expelled Yuuri._   _And now he wants to kill me._   _But how could he do this without being present?_   _Is someone doing it for him?_   _Oh no!_   _I need to alert Vitya!_   _Get him and little Yuri out of here!_   _But how, if Vitya was deceived and now wants to go after Yuuri? "_

...

The Japanese, with the diary in hand, skips four pages.

...

_"April 5th._

_Yakov is forcing me to take the soup 2 days ago._   _He found out I'm pouring it._   _Today, a doctor named Mina came to examine me._   _She examined me and said that she knows Yuuri_  - which is true -  _and she told me that I am being poisoned._   _I'm afraid._   _Vitya is only 14 years old._   _He is very young._   _Mina gave me a bottle and told me to drink some of the liquid before taking the soup._   _She left him hiding in my underwear and changed phones with me, telling me to call when I have any problems._   _I talked to her about my son and my brother and she promised me that they are safe and that Chayka is watching over them._   _I believe in her. "_

...

Yuuri advances to the end of the diary.

...

_"29th of November._

_Happy birthday Chayka._   _Happy Birthday, Yuuri._   _I hope you received the gift I sent for Mina - Yes, I received. - along with my request for help._   _I need to get Vitya and Yura out of Russia as soon as possible._   _Please help us."_

...

_"December 25th_

_U.S?_   _Oh really?_   _For my 'treatment'?_   _You never tire of surprising me, Yuuri._   _I believe 'he' will not mess with Vitya now that my parents will send him outside to study and you managed to convince my parents that I can go with him and Yura._   _Mr. Yakov and Mrs. Lilia will go with us, which leaves me wary, but something tells me that everything will be all right._   _Happy birthday again, Vitya._   _I hope I can see the day when you and Yuuri make up and fall in love._   _I'm cheering for you."_

...

He closes the diary, and returns it to the boy.

"Yura, read the letter," he says, looking at the boy affectionately.

And then everyone realizes that there was an open envelope in the hands of the boy, who extends to him.

"I can't," he says, whimpering. "You?"

"Okay." And Yuuri picks up the envelope, pulls out the letter and begins to read.

_"Dear Yuri._

_Mom loves you and always loved you too much._   _Never forget that._

 _It's funny that four years later, I'm really sick._   _Cancer._   _It hurts in my heart that I can''t see you growing and I can say the same of Vitya._   _So young and with a heart full of rancor._

 _Yuri, Mom is leaving a diary and this letter in her things, because they are important objects._   _At some point in your life, you will meet a person named Yuuri, whose past involves the Nikiforov._   _Yuuri is one of the few people I trust in my life and I know very well that he also trusts his to me._   _When you are older, you can read the diary._   _But you can not show it to anyone until Yuuri say's, as it can put your life at risk._   _I love you._   _Tath'yana Nikiforova. "_

...

Yuuri returns the letter and envelope to the boy.

"Good work Yura. Now, please, I want you to leave the room with Otabek and stay with him. It's time for the adults to talk. "

The boy nods, and leaves the room with Otabek. Yuuri, who watches them, looks back at those present seriously.

"Mina is actually Minako Okukawa, a doctor from the orphanage who swore loyalty to me. The same can be said of the man left unconscious in the hunt. He is Celestino Ciadinni and hacker, whom Richard 'hired' to look for me. It's because of Celestino that Richard has never suspected that Yuuri Katsuki and the wedding coordinator Victor is in love with is the same person. "Yuuri explains, smiling at Yakov. "Now, I believe I have the answers. Come to think of it, it makes sense even though you passed the information not just to me but to Richard on purpose. Now, answer only one question, Mr. Yakov. 23 years ago, Richard wanted to kidnap Mrs. Lilia? "

The man, watching everyone look at him, pales and nod.

"So you're really behind it all this time?" Yuuri insists, and the old Russian man nod again.

"Yasha, but what ..." Lilia Baranoskaya begins to ask, but is interrupted by Yuuri.

"With your excuse, Madam. But I want you to reflect on everything that has been said so far. Everything was orchestrated by Richard Wolf. But we survived, "he says, looking at everyone who is present and stopping at Victor. "Now, come the most important part of this meeting. I believe a punishment should be given to Yakov Feltsman. It could be death, torture or expulsion. "

Everyone watches Yuuri pull a pistol from his pants and point at Yakov's forehead, which palms.

"Viktor?"

"Kill him," Victor answers, looking at the Japanese coldy.

"Mr. and Mrs?"

"Expulsion," Katya Nikiforova replies.

"Expulsion," Mikhail agrees, which makes the Japanese spins the pistol on his finger.

"Okay, but first, one last question. Why did you send a murderer to kill me in the hospital? "He says, not to Yakov, but to Mikhail Nikiforov.

"Because I do not accept your relationship," he replies, making Victor and Katya widen their eyes. "You're just a killer. I do not want my son to become an idiot because of you. "

"Hey!" Victor screams, angry.

"What shold i do?" Yuuri says, lifting the pistol to his head. "I live for the love I feel for Victor. If this is not allowed, I'd better die ... "

"Don't you dare, Yuuri Katsuki!" Victor screams, grabbing the pistol from my hand. "I've made many mistakes. Don't you dare make me commit one more. I need you. I love you. And I do not need anyone to tell me otherwise. "

"Oh my. He did become a idiot himself. And it's my fault, "Yuuri says, smiling. "But I love him and I have to agree that we do not need anyone to say otherwise. We are not in St. Petersburg, but in New York, don't forget that. "

"Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranoskaya, pack up and leave this house after the weddings." Victor orders, and the couple gets up.

Yakov looks at Yuuri and kneels on the floor.

"I'm sorry for everything, "he says, crying a lot.

Lilia throws herself beside him, hugging him and crying as well.

"Live a life as if there is no tomorrow. Enjoy the new tomorrow. "Yuuri says, hugging them. "Don't worry, I have the perfect place for you to stay."

Yuuri smiles, getting up. He looks at Victor, seeing for the first time tears flow from him. He notices the Japanese breathe deeply and close his eyes, as if a huge weight is being pulled from his shoulder. And then he falls.


	15. Last Step ~ Decisions & Double Marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moans echo through the room lit only by a lamp next to the bed. For the second time, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov make love. This time in the Russian room where the Japanese have been since returning from the hospital. For Victor, Yuuri is such a drug, so addictive. He loves to let on his pale body marked, feeling pleasure at the sound of moaning, adoring as he squeezes him and finally his sweaty, watery face, Fucking shit, Victor could perfectly recite the 7 Wonders of Yuuri Katsuki * and die to the utmost satisfaction. Well, not really dying, because Yuuri can go after me in hell to kill me himself ...

When Yuuri Katsuki, after spending days at rest under the care of Victor, decides to take a last check in the church and the hall, on the eve of the double marriage, he sees that everything is in order. Fixing the last details of dinner with the cooks of the Nikiforov, he smiles, satisfied.  _It will be all right_  .

**~ x ~**

_"Yuu-san, are you sure this is what you want?"_

_"Beka, I can not._   _I've kept the promise I made that day, 10 years ago and now you have to go your own way._   _You're not stuck with me anymore._   _I want you to be happy."_

 _"Yuu-san, I love Yura._   _So I ask, please._   _Do not leave me now._   _Teach me more. "_

 _"I understand._   _Very well."_

_"Yuu-san?"_

_"Get ready._   _After the weddings ... "_

**~ x ~**

Moans echo through the room lit only by a lamp next to the bed. For the second time, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov make love. This time in the Russian room where the Japanese have been since returning from the hospital. For Victor, Yuuri is such a drug, so addictive. He loves to let on his pale body marked, feeling pleasure at the sound of moaning, adoring as he squeezes him and finally his sweaty, watery face, Fucking shit, Victor could perfectly recite the 7 Wonders of Yuuri Katsuki * and die to the utmost satisfaction.  _Well, not really dying, because Yuuri can go after me in hell to kill me himself ..._

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuuri asks, and Victor not only realizes that he has stopped moving, even though he is still inside, grabbing her hips.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted. "Victor says, moving away from him. "Let's take a bath?"

"Hm," Yuuri says, standing up.

...

In the shower, Victor kneels, sucking on him, while the icy water trickles down her body. Yuuri grabs him by the hair with both hands, sliding his fingers in them and guiding the Russian delicately. With that and the hands of the Russian gripping his hips, his moans become stronger. And then, he decides to help his beloved by using his right foot, surprinsing him and making him moan too.

"Victor, I'll soon ..." He begins to say but breaks off as he puts his whole cock in his mouth, thus reaching his throat

 _Oh, he wants my cum._   _Very well._  The hands on the Russian's hair grab him on the head, just as he releases it. Victor, despite coughing a little, swallows everything. Soon, the Russian also releases its jets at the foot of the Japanese.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, getting to his feet. "You're tired?"

"Yes." The Japanese respond, hugging him. "Hey, Victor?"

"What is it, Moya Lyubov?" The Russian responds, returning the embrace.

"I'm going to need to disappear for a while, with Otabek." Yuuri responds, making him frown. "Do you remember the military orphanage I was taken to as a child?"

"Yes?" Victor replies, confused.

"I'll end up with everything connected to him," Yuuri says, pulling away and staring at him. "That orphanage is a disguised lab where children are forced to be part of experiments to improve their physical and mental skills and prepare them to be the soldiers of the future. I am one of the few who survived, and I have nightmares every time I sleep. "

"Is that why you use morphine?" Victor asks, sliding his fingers over his face and seeing that he tilts his face and closes his eyes.

"No. The morphine I used was to make the pain from the wound I had on my arm not distract me. I only used it because of the situation. " he replies, approaching him and giving him a kiss.

"Will you come back to me?" The Russian asks, worried.

"I promise. And if that's no problem, I'd like to ... "

**~ x ~**

Finally the wedding day arrived. People linked to the families of the couple and the underworld come together to celebrate the union of Jean-Jacques Leroy with Isabella Yang and Christophe Giacometti and Masumi Kirihara. To Yuuri's surprise, both couples insisted that he be their godfather, next to Victor, something that makes him excited. The ceremony occurs quietly and when dinner arrives, the party rolls loose. Drunk, Yuuri becomes the soul of the party and dances with everyone. Even with the Russian boy, in the middle of swearing, until the moment he says something to the boy. He shut up and looks at him, frowning.

Many are astounded by the breath of the Japanese who now dance excitedly with Victor. In the distance, Yakov and Lilia just watch, noticing how Russian looks at the Japanese with tenderness.

"You know, now I understand why you've distanced yourself more and more from me all this time." Lilia tells him, who looks at her. "I'm not going to apologize or thank you. Those kids lost a lot because of Richard. Now I'm glad that everything has been resolved. "

"No. They still have many obstacles ahead. But they are certainly capable of overcoming them together. "Yakov speaks, smiling.

Hand in hand, they continue to enjoy the party as Yuuri Katsuki approaches them, in the navy blue suit on his left arm, white shirt all kneaded with two open buttons and glasses on his face.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asks, seemingly sober.

"Yes," Lilia replied, making him smile.

"Good." he says. "Your baggages are already in my car and the rest of your stuff will still be shipped this week by Victor. You have a few minutes to say goodbye to Nikiforov and come back here. "

Yuuri watches the couple talking to Victor and his parents, ending with the blond boy who is next to Otabek. After greeting the bride and groom, they accompany him to the black vehicle, entering the backseat. Yuuri leaves and they head over to his wedding agency.

"This was where I worked until recently, and I lived with Otabek. It's yours now, since it's no longer useful to me, "he says, taking them in.

There, when he switched on the light, everything that belonged to Yuuri Katsuki disappeared. The house has the same furniture, but without pictures, books and other personal objects.

"Thank you, Chayka ... or rather, Yuuri," Yakov said, hugging him, his face full of tears.

"Be happy, Yakov-san, Lilia-san." He speaks, being embraced by the woman as well.

**~ x ~**

At the office, Victor pulls out a board from a cardboard. The picture of the Katsuki family. He smiles, placing it on a wall instead of another picture, next to his desk.

"You promised you'd come back, Yuuri. I will be waiting."

**~ x ~**

At the entrance of the Nikiforov, Yuuri to the car next to Otabek, who carries two backpacks and a large suitcase. Silently, the boy puts the items into the trunk and enters the front door. Taking one last look at the mansion, Yuuri starts the car and leaves.

...

The wait lasts 8 years. In the news, five Japanese, Chinese, American and Russian governments' orphanages are on fire overnights. Anonymous e-mails to local police reveal the truth behind these orphanages.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 Wonders of Yuuri Katsuki is a reference to the special chapter of Fashion on Ice, from their two anniversary collection, where Victor announces that the 7 wonders of Yuuri Katsuki are his inspiration for their programs. Bwahahahaha !


	16. Extra Step ~ Victuuri & Otayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the departure of Yuuri and Otabek, all year round, Victor takes Yura to Hasetsu, Japan, to visit the tomb of the Katsuki family. All year long, they will leave flowers and incense. But in the eighth year in a row, Yura gets a call days before traveling and warns his older man that he prefers to go out with his friends rather than travel. And so, Victor finds himself walking through Hasetsu's cemetery. As he approaches the grave, he raises his eyebrows as he sees a person with long black hair danced in the wind and a long black cloak covering his entire body.
> 
> As he approaches and the stranger leans his face toward him, he freezes. No. It can't be.
> 
> "Hey, Vicchan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I finish a fic. It's a satisfying feeling to know that I'm putting an end to this story. But it does not mean it's over, no. I believe that next year, for my birthday, I can write another special chapter. I do not know for sure, because there is still a lot of ground ahead. Thank you very much for reading, following, favoriting, commenting and leaving Kudos in AO3. Any questions, feel free to ask.

Since the departure of Yuuri and Otabek, all year round, Victor takes Yura to Hasetsu, Japan, to visit the tomb of the Katsuki family. All year long, they will leave flowers and incense. But in the eighth year in a row, Yura gets a call days before traveling and warns his older man that he prefers to go out with his friends rather than travel. And so, Victor finds himself walking through Hasetsu's cemetery. As he approaches the grave, he raises his eyebrows as he sees a person with long black hair danced in the wind and a long black cloak covering his entire body.

As he approaches and the stranger leans his face toward him, he freezes.  _No. It can't be._

"Hey, Vicchan."

Victor runs and hugs him, listening to him laugh.

"Yuuri," he says, lifting him up.

"I'm back, Vitya," Yuuri says, clinging to him.

"Is it forever now?" The Russian asks, letting it go and touching his face.

Yuuri smiles and kisses him, licking his lips as he pushes his face away.

"Da," he replies.

After leaving the flowers and watching Yuuri praying, Victor reaches out and Yuuri grabs his hands, entwining his fingers.

"Okaeri, Yuuri," Victor says, making the Japanese smile.

"Tadaima," he says, going out with him from the graveyard. "I'm at home."

...

"Where is Otabek?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Oh!"

"Yuuri?"

"He's with Yuri now. They can finally date, now that Yuri is already an adult. "

"Wait. What did you say?"

"Yuri and Otabek dating? What is the problem?"

"Since when?"

"From the beginning, Beka became interested in Yuri. But since they were still young for this, he decided to walk away and train with me until Yura was of age. "

"And I should be okay with this?"

"At least he's with someone who can protect him."

**~ x ~**

As soon as they enter the hotel room where Victor is staying, they are already beginning to cling to their kisses, their bodies glued together in their clothes. Hung for 8 years away from him, Victor wastes no time and pulls his black cloak hard, immediately attacking his neck, feeling the vibration of moans on his lips, making him delirious with pleasure. In a hurry, they both open their belts and unbutton each other's pants, which go down to the ankles.

"Vitya ... I want us both naked, having sex in the whole room," Yuuri says, and Victor looks at him, hungry for him.

"10 seconds," he says, pulling away. "Now."

Immediately they undress, and begin to admire each other's body. Both have new scars, and are in better shape. Victor almost thanked God that he still had those divine hips. He was very short.

They do it on the couch, on the porch, in the kitchen and on the bed and in the bathroom, until they are satisfied and sleep together. When Victor returns to the United States, he does not return alone. He comes back with the love of his life, and they will both get married months later.

**~ x ~**

_"Yura. Me and Beka will disappear for a while, to settle one last pendulum of ours. "Yuuri says, dancing with the boy, who is silent. "I promise you that you will meet again, but I ask you to be patient and wait for him."_

_"Where is he?" The boy asks, frowning._

_"In the bedroom, packing his things. Now go and talk to him. Listen to what he has to tell you. "_

...

_"So you're going to leave me, you fucker? And he was not going to say anything? "Beka sees Yuri standing in the doorway, arms folded._

_"Yuu-san?" Otabek asks, already letting out a sigh._

_"Who else? The pope?"_

_"Look, I did not want to have to say goodbye to you. But I have to go. Yuu-san needs to solve some things and for that, he will have to travel across countries and I have not yet completed my training. I want to be even stronger to be able to protect you properly ... "_

_"Stop making excuses and just promise me you'll come back," the boy complains, making Otabek laugh._

_"It's all right. I promise I'll return to your side and give you something very important, "he says, reaching out for him._

_The boy goes to him and hugs him, whimpering._

...

"Who is it?"

_"It's me, Beka."_

"Hey, Son of a bitch. What's it?"

_"Don't travel with Victor. I'll be there soon. "_

"Really?"

_"Yes. And I will keep my promise. "_

"I really hope."

...

"You're really back," Yuri says, closing the door to the house.

"I told you." Otabek, arms folded and leaning against a black motorcycle, speaks.

"You said you will keep the promise you made to me 8 years ago. You said you were going to give me something very important. What is?"

Raising his hand, Otabek beckons for him to approach. Yuri obeys, frowning.

"Stop and close your eyes."

Yuri obeys, understanding nothing. Suddenly, he feels something delicate touch his lips and opens his eyes with surprise, seeing that the other is ...

"Gah! What do you think you're doing? "He shouts, red.

"I love you, Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov. Will you allow me to stay by your side until the end? "Otabek says, making the other look even redder.

"Do as you wish," the Russian says, looking away from him.

From one of the windows, Mila and Georgi watch the two side by side, hand in hand.

**~ The End? ~**


End file.
